Beautiful, Rich, Dirty
by Tony's Captain
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a world-wide known musician, and Sebastian Michaelis is his next entertainment producer? Will Ciel learn to trust this handsome stranger, and what will become of their relationship? Lemons, fluff, great stuff. XD SebbyXCiel
1. Chapter 1, Encounter

**Hi there! It's RPXX here with another fanfic! I know I need to finish my GrellXSebby one, and I will don't worry. I've only got one more chapter before that one's completed. But I just had an extreme urge to type this one up. **

**So here ya' go! :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**-RPXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter**

Ciel Phantomhive had always liked the brief yet blinding flashes of those camera lights. They always were aimed in his direction. Always begging him to glance at them. If they were lucky, even a hint of a smirk.

But ever since his promotion in the entertainment business as world-wide musician, that decent tolerance for the fame and paparazzi grew into a love. Everywhere he went, they were there. And he loved the attention he received from fans and photographers. It's what he lived for. Him and his violin. That's all that mattered in his heart for this.

But damn. How quickly the love for just _fame_ could change.

* * *

A deep blue eyebrow twitched in concentration as nimble fingers drew the bow across such delicate strings. Beads of sweat from the harsh lights boring down upon him crawled down his neck, into his dress shirt's collar. He left a sigh of accomplishment escape full pink lips. The high C came out smoothly, softly. Gracefully. The weight on the bow decreased slowly, decrescendo-ing the note, until it became so soft, not even the fans in the first row could hear it. Every muscle in such a boyish body relaxed, giving the cue to open his eyes. Suppressing a chuckle from the audience's hypnotized expressions and agape mouths, he allowed the bones in his waist to move, for his spine to bend in a deep bow.

And a thunderous applause followed with deafening whistles erupted in the concert hall.

* * *

"Well done my boy! Bravo! I must say, you are quiet a prodigy when someone hands you that bow."

Ciel turned around, plastering a weary smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Madam Red." He placed a hand over his heart, bowing slightly.

A red gloved hand waved him off. "No need for such formal actions. You are my favorite nephew." Her lips stretched into a loving smile.

"But of course. I am your only nephew." A drop of sweat ran down Ciel's spine. He really wanted to just get outside in the open air instead of this hot and stuffy room backstage.

A pleased sigh rushed out from her lungs.

"Well, if you don't mind, do please tell me when you're next debut is, dear love."

Ciel risked a glance at the red EXIT sign with the door that promised crisp and clean oxygen.

"Of course I will, I'll try to get in touch with you as soon as I know the details." He smiled back up at her. "Thank you for coming tonight, it means a lot." Full lips pecked his aunt on the cheek.

He slowly crept towards the door that now captivated his attention, feeling the eyes of jealousy burning in the back of his skull.

Madam Red had always wanted the fame her nephew held. How she wanted such power. But sadly, depressingly knowing she would never achieve it since she hadn't had her full education. So there she always was, standing in the shadows. Witnessing her nephew in such a position of high power and fame she wanted to claim for herself.

For her own.

* * *

Sometimes, Ciel had to wonder what he had gotten himself in. Why he had ever wanted to hold a job of high power in the entertainment world. But, for all he received, he assumed it was worth it. Nothing had caught his eye as to why becoming a celebrity was so much fun. Of course, the attention of the world and them knowing who is better than them at what. There were some types of celebrities that also did it for the sex, money, and drugs. Ciel never befriended those kind. They would end up on the side of the road one day with a broken vodka bottle in their hand. Eyed glazed over, not seeing anything. Dead.

He, on the other hand, wanted to do this for many other reasons. Ciel just hadn't found those reasons yet. Yet.

"What can I get for you, son?" The bartender asked him while polishing a beer glass.

"A Monster would be great, thanks." Ciel needed his sugar. He could pass out right here if the bar would have let him.

The bartender gave him a weird look as to why Ciel approached a bar without the request for alcohol, but fetched him the energy drink nonetheless.  
Folding his arms above each other, the young teen rested his forehead on them. Slowly, he let loose a deep, tension relieving sigh.

A muffled thump informed him that the bartender had placed his order in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, but aren't you the Phantomhive musician?"

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Plastering a fake smile on his face out of respect, he looked up.

He noticed the eyes first.

Deep, scarlet eyes with pink and black flecks framed with full, jet black lashes were lidded half way.

Sadistic.

Pink lips were pulled into a true and permanent smirk. Low lip, full and inviting, top complete with a perfect cupid's bow were parted slightly.

Seductive.

A toned chest stood out from a black tee shirt. Ciel knew that he wasn't gay from it being a U instead of the stereotypical V-neck. Muscles covered every inch of his body, yet he didn't look like one of those disgusting body-builders who lived on steroids. Not one centimeter was scrawny, imperfect. Lean neck without any marks whats-so-ever. A pale, but flawless face turned towards him. Midnight black hair framing these wonderful facial features, one strand had fallen diagonally in between his eyes. The hair color was such a deep black, it shimmered purple and blue like a raven's wing under the multicolored lights.

Dangerous.

Sapphire eyes locked with ruby.

"Yes, and you may be?"

The smirk widened.

"Sebastian Michaelis, model/musician, and your next entertainment producer."

* * *

**I think I'm actually going to like writing this one. (: Some authors just write these because that's what the fans want. It's no fun writing fanfics you don't want to write. **

**Actually, I was inspired to write this; one. Because I am a hardcore Sebastian and Ciel yaoi fan. Two, the song "Hot Mess" by _Cobra Starship. _Go look it up, it's a fucking awesome song.**

**Anyway, requests and criticism is always and forever will be welcome. **

**I think in the next chapter, they introduce each others talents to each other. Sebastian's inclusing some very interesting parts. ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews would be absolutely lovely~**

_**To Be Continued..**_


	2. Chapter 2, Acquaintance and Information

**I feel like the worst author ever. I'm so very sorry for the wait, please accept my apologies by reading this four page (yes, four pages, oh my.) chapter. (: **

**By the way, the All-District band rehearsals and concert was amazingly awesome. They moved me up two chairs because of a mistake in the judging. XD Legit, I know.**

**At this moment, I'm in Pasadena, California until Monday visiting family and such. I actually live in North Carolina. Ha ha. Well, enough with my pointless talking. I present to you, another chapter of Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. (The title was really based on Lady GaGa's song.)

* * *

**

**Beautiful, Dirty, Rich**

**Chapter 2**

**Acquaintance and Information**

Blue eyes danced with amusement.

"And who said that you could be my director, who signed that legal contract without my knowing?" Ciel countered. This man held too much confidence, Ciel raised his chin to look at the man full on.

"Do you know, who I am?"

A smile broke out of the others features. Leaning in more towards the boy, a gentle but firm hand lifted the teen's chin. Sebastian never broke eye contact.

"The question is, do you know who _I _am." He whispered, mere inches from the boy's face. Sebastian choked back a chuckle when those sapphire eyes widened for a split second.

Ciel slapped away the hand that held his chin. No one would treat him with such disrespect. No one would belittle him. He had finally gotten to the top, the very top. Where not even the most famous celebrity would dare to walk up to his doorstep without an invitation from Ciel Phantomhive himself. If they did, they were asking for trouble. They had a death wish.

The man standing in front of him would be a perfect example.

"Obviously not," Ciel scoffed, and then smirked. "Give me your card." A challenge.

"Why of course, how rude of me." Printing a smug smile on his lips when he handed Ciel a simple black card.

Silver roses scattered most of the card. Sebastian Michaelis was written in a silver calligraphy. On the back was what he specialized in, which happened to be music producing, singer/song writer, music education, music composer, music performance. Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

Turning it over, and reading it multiple times, the teen frowned. So this guy wasn't joking, but there was still one more thing.

"What happened to my other producer?" He looked back up at Sebastian, almost dreading to hear his answer. The last one Ciel had was a drunk, a pervert. He was only in for the money, and Ciel knew damn well that he deserved better. Not only that, but the entertainment had grown a bit dull ever since he reached his fame so high, it wouldn't go any higher. What if this man standing before him was that better thing? What if he brought Ciel the things he had always desired to achieve in the entertainment world? What if he could brighten Ciel's world, if not just a tad?

What if he was the reason.

"He died." Sebastian had to swallow a snicker that threatened to escape from his throat when fear flashed in Ciel's eyes. It would ruin the seriousness of where the boy's last producer went. But it was true.

Ciel's head shot up. Bright, blue eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how?"

"Suicide. The tension and pressure of holding such a high power job in this world was too much for him to handle. Or maybe it was you who was too much to handle."

Sebastian watched every reaction the boy made, feeding off of the emotions that spilled from Ciel's features. Already, it was like the boy had become his little play toy. But see now, there was the flaw. So many people and producer wanted the boy, was it for sex, the fame, or the money Ciel would bring. Sebastian wouldn't allow that. He would become his. No matter what lies and excuses and decoys Sebastian pulled.

"That's a lie. Don't screw with me." Ciel tossed back the card in the older man's face, disgusted.

"Is that so? We'll see about what you have to say when we get back to the studio." Sebastian offered his palm open to Ciel, waiting for his permission to proceed outside.

Ciel watched the hand, daring it to move. When it seemed like Sebastian could hold a bit a patience, relaxed and placed his hand into the waiting palm. A fiery blush spread across Ciel's cheeks, and the boy cursed his body for showing such reactions. But he didn't pull back. Sebastian made note of that, his smugness deepening.

"Come now, we hadn't got the time to play around. You have a recording tomorrow morning at ten. I want to see why fans worship you."

Sebastian tugged Ciel's hand gently, pulling Ciel's weight more towards him than leaning back on the bar.

_Follow me._

"Show me what you're made of, boy."

Hesitantly, but all in stubbornness and the fact that Ciel wasn't going to back down, he let Sebastian pull him up from his bar stool.

While he watched the teen walk to the door, Sebastian flicked out his business card to the bartender. Confused, the man took it.

"Place the drink order on this business's tab."

Bowing slightly, Sebastian jogged up to the entrance to where Ciel was waiting.

* * *

The warm air held no moisture, making it unbelievably comfortable weather for a late night. Summer was Ciel's favorite season by far. If the flowers or grass blades extended and stretched up to the sun too high, they would burn.

To shrivel up and become forgotten.

The thought made Ciel smile. It was almost frightening of how clearly that described his life.

Every person had always tried to retrieve Ciel's full attention no matter what they were doing. This proceeded into asking him questions, all completely random, but some dared to ask personal ones. For the interest of seeing just what they would do with Ciel's personal information about his life, he complied in answering every question asked. Then the day came where they sold the information out. That usually led up to Ciel tracking them down, along with the people they sold the information to. Consequences could be of different varieties. Every person was tested with a new one. Ciel was a complete sadist when it came to the consequences. He yearned to hear their pointless excuses and begging as to why he should release them. But the end result always remained the same.

No matter how extreme the consequences were, the entertainment never gossiped about his doings.

No one dared to mess with Ciel Phantomhive if they knew what was good for them. In his high position of power and fame, he loved to see them try to do things such as taking advantage, selling, abusing him. It was all but a game to Ciel. It was the only thing that interested him now, was the chase. To track down. It was the fun of the catch that got his blood racing through his veins, heart pounding inside his chest.

God, he was addicted.

Sebastian interrupted Ciel's current thoughts.

"So, which house are we going back to?" He asked, clapping his hands together one time.

Ciel turned to give him an incredulous look.

"We've got to go to each others houses? Why can't we just talk this over tomorrow morning? Besides, who would let a stranger in their house the moment they've met them?"

He shook his head while watching the cars pass by. If only the traffic here in California was as nice as the weather. But then, something black blocked his view. A slight pressure on his eyes, he assumed it was a hand. He froze when he felt a hand clutch gently but firmly around his neck.

"You wouldn't even trust your own producer? Tsk tsk." Sebastian chuckled as he watched Ciel struggle from his grip, but struggled weakly. As if all he wanted to look like he was putting up a fight.

All too fast, Ciel was freed from Sebastian's grip. Before he could process what was happening, tiredness slurring his senses together, dulling them. Ciel made no attempt to struggle from Sebastian who was tugging on his arm. He was sitting down now, blackness surrounding him. A rumbling vibrated his entire frame. A car, he must be in a car. Ciel's eyes drooped, and closed. It had been a rather long and tiring day.

What was odd though, was he felt the presence of Sebastian, and his gaze on him. Yet, he did not feel in any danger, nor awkwardness. It felt almost.. natural to be within this closeness with the raven-haired man.

It was bearable.

It was.. nice.

* * *

Ciel was amazed at the mansion that stood proudly before him. It was Victorian, large windows covering almost each and every wall he could see. Giant pillars made a comforting porch on the doorstep. A well organized front yard included roses of every color. Very classy, Ciel had to admit.

"Close your mouth, love, you'll attract flies." A gentle hand patted him on his cheek.

Ciel stopped gaping over Sebastian's house to scowl in the others direction.

"Don't touch me so casually. It's disgusting. People will get the wrong ide-" Ciel was interrupted by Sebastian's patient, waiting look.

The teen huffed.

"I'm coming.."

* * *

Sebastian smirked. Ciel glared. Words were unneeded for such a moment. The emotions were clearly put out there.

Ciel was pissed, and Sebastian was enjoying it.

The teen's eyebrow quirked. Sebastian folded his fingers and propped his chin up. Ruby eyes bore into sapphire.

Ciel looked away.

Sebastian scowled. He reached out to take the boy's chin in his hand, forcing Ciel to look at him. A satisfied smile worked it's way onto Sebastian's lips when his prey gave him a disgusted look.

"Are you not going to cooperate?"

Ciel crossed his arms, glaring at the older man's smug expression.

"Childish.." Sebastian let go of Ciel's chin, wanting to add fuel to the fire.

He succeeded.

"I am _not_ a child!" The teen shouted. The ocean swayed violently as a storm raged on in Ciel's eyes. "I never even asked for your assistance! Who even _made _you my producer? I should be allowed to know these things!" He stood up, towering over Sebastian.

The older male sighed.

"It's childish to get yourself worked up like this, now sit down so we can discuss this situation.. professionally." A smirk formed on Sebastian's lips.

Ciel tightened his fist, but nonetheless, sat down. Fuming, he muttered something about Sebastian not being professional at all, and then turned back to set his gaze up and down on Sebastian's figure.

He had to admit, the way the man before him sat with such confidence, he was indeed striking. The moon stood proud and tall, cast the room an eerie glow. But the way the silvery streaks landed in different directions across Sebastian's body, it bade him look almost deadly. An archangel. His facial expression cool and collected, watching Ciel's every move. Pale skin, almost ghostly, but elegant.

Ciel cursed himself to the deepest pits of hell when he noticed his breath had gotten deeper, slower. Almost sensual.

How could a stranger emit such vulgar reactions from him?

Sebastian parted his lips in a smirk, and Ciel wondered if he had caught his said reaction.

"Finally calm down?"

The boy glared daggers at Sebastian, causing the older man to chuckle.

"So, let's get down to business and have a proper introduction. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, as you already know. I'm a musician, and specialize in a variety of areas. I've been working in the entertainment world for about 8 years. Starting out with acting, but that ended up becoming horrendous. Not quite what I expected, mostly to have your director to be a female.." Sebastian shuddered at the memory.

Ciel laughed genuinely, having an assumption of what had exactly happened to scare someone as confident as Sebastian away from the acting business.

Fan girls these days. They would probably scare off anyone.

Ciel's laughter died down, and he finally collected himself enough to talk without stuttering.

"I do have a couple of questions, ones that may be included as personal as well."

Sebastian gestured to carry on. Ciel folded his hand across his lap, and looked Sebastian straight in the eye. The man would take him seriously from now on. At the thought of that, it irked Ciel a bit. If Sebastian took him in all complete seriousness, then what was the fun in that? He would just become even more bored than he already had been. Maybe if he talked casually instead of seriously..

"First off, I need to know where you are currently living, all personal doctor and hygienic check ups for your and my health and safety. Which people you have worked for before you came to me including all of the companies you are now in contact with, who signed the contract that automatically designated you as my producer, your sexual preferences for future notice, what instruments you play, your main instrument, the dates of my debuts and other personal events, and we need to pay for all the hotels that we will be staying at for my future world tours, prices of tickets, how much money you hold in your bank account or multiple back accounts, locations of where my tours and concerts are, and your drives license information."

Sebastian didn't blink once. Of course, this all was necessary for his position and authority of his little musician.

"Do you want me to answer these questions all at once? You did list quite a lot."

"Do not make me repeat myself, Sebastian."

"But of course."

* * *

"You still haven't answered a few of my questions." Ciel commented a he read Sebastian's personal information on his driver's license and other contracts that included his career.

"Oh? And those were..?" Sebastian smirked when he noticed a faint blush had dusted the boy's cheeks.

"Y-your..um.." Ciel fidgeted. "Se-sexual preferences..?"

Scarlet eyes became half lidded, staring the boy down.

"You really wish to know?" He whispered.

"It's o-only for future notice." He turned his head away, causing Sebastian's smirk to widen.

"Only for future notice..." Sebastian repeated, scarlet eyes danced with amusement at the teen's discomfort.

"Y-Yes." Ciel grit his teeth in aggravation at how wonderfully the other was enjoying this conversation.

Sebastian hummed. "If you really want to know.." He purred, getting up. Walking leisurely, he bent down to grasp the teen's chin, forcing the other to look at him. Ruby eyes glazed over when he saw the embarrassment and innocence mixed together in that clear blue color.

"Patience, is key.. Ciel. Shouldn't you know that already?"

Those piercing blue eyes shot a glare at him. Sebastian released his chin, and walked to overlook the landscape from a large window.

"Are there any other questions?"

It took a moment for the other musician to regain his sense of thought. Damn. How can this mysterious stranger make him dully aware of his surroundings whenever he was close to him? All Ciel saw, was him. And it was beginning to become an aggravating habit.

"Yes, you never told me what instrument you specialize in."

* * *

**(Fan girl squeal) I KNOW. I had to add the sexual preferences part. And there's actually another question Ciel's going to ask that has to do with Sebastian's true form boots. Ha ha. XD**

**Yes, I am aware of my laziness of not making Sebastian's answering all of Ciel's questions. But that would have been extremely boring and would have taken forever. I was only interested in him answering the sexual preferences and instrument questions.**

**Tell me, am I rushing this fan fic? :/ Do I need to include more things? Feedback would be appreciated. (:**

**And now, I am in need of your opinions. (:**

**What instrument do you want Sebastian to play?**

**Please review, they would motivate me so. (:**

**The next chapter will probably be out by next week or weekend. Patience is key. ;)**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3, Boots

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, no lie. XD I really did. Haha! I got to make the characters seem sadistic (Sebastian) and vulnerable (Ciel). No lemons yet. The sadness. I think that will be in the next chapter. But, you all will find out what instrument Sebastian specializes in in this chapter. ;) **

**So enjoy and review! ;D

* * *

**

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**Chapter 3**

**Boots**

The hint of an amused chuckle was barely heard in Ciel's ears, but he still caught it.

He arched a brow.

"Is something funny with what I had just asked? All I wish to know is what instrument you specialize mainly in so I can get on with my night." Ciel suppressed a yawn. The late hour was making his body react lazily. Every muscle seemed to be relaxed, and the boy cursed them for it. It made him vulnerable.

"Impatient, are we?"

Ciel didn't have to look at Sebastian's face to know the teasing smirk that was aimed in his direction.

"Shut up and answer my question, or I will get impatient." He stifled another yawn.

"What will you do once you are at your limit of patience?" Sebastian watched Ciel's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

His reward was a menacing glare. As menacing as a glare would get from a person who was yearning for sleep uncontrollably.

Sebastian turned fully to face Ciel, showing a fake pout.

"Why such the face?" He grinned. "How about I make you a snack, and we go out somewhere?"

Blue eyes looked up to meet dancing scarlet, curious.

"A snack?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian chuckled, walking to what Ciel assumed was his kitchen. "Is that the part you're interested in?"

A hint of a smile quickly passed over the younger one's face when he sat down at Sebastian's kitchen bar, watching the man pull out a variety of exotic fruits, assorted chocolates, and other sweet things from his fridge.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

Sebastian mimicked Ciel's expression. "You accept sweets from a stranger?"

The teen scoffed, looking at the decor and furniture of Sebastian's house. Most of the chairs were love seats, covered in a deep red velvet that reminded Ciel of Sebastian's eyes.

Wait. He did not just think that. What was wrong with him..?

Ciel shook his head, determined to focus on Sebastian's decorated living room instead of other thoughts..

There were two couches that met each other at a right angle, both a dark black lace color. The leather didn't surprise Ciel. The diagonally set couches were accented with little throw pillows. Every one of them a surprisingly contrasting white or deep red.

The silence was almost soothing to Ciel's ears. Almost. It would have been perfect if he knew he wasn't sharing the peaceful moment with the striking man in front of him who was focusing intently on Ciel's snack.

So the teen concluded that most colors in Sebastian's living room were either black, red, or white. And Ciel liked it. To anyone else, it would have seemed a little odd to have the main room of a house decorated with such dark colors, but it relaxed Ciel. He liked eccentric homes like the one he was in right now.

Still gazing off to how inviting that leather couch would be at that moment, he barely heard Sebastian place his desert in front of him.

"There you are." Sebastian stood with his arms crossed, a look of pride clear on his features as he watched Ciel gape at the simple masterpiece that was placed in front of him.

A mini two layer strawberry shortcake with a few chocolate shavings and strawberry sauce drizzled back and forth over the dessert almost woke Ciel up entirely just from looking at it. This was just the type of quality he would expect at a high class diner. But even better. Maybe because it was free, or it was made in a more less tense environment. The thought of maybe just Sebastian serving it to him had made it special also crossed his mind, but Ciel dismissed it quickly, picking up his fork.

Taking a bite of a fresh strawberry covered in whipped cream already had Ciel's blood fizzle faintly. He loved the sugar rushes he got from eating sweets.

He took another bite with the cake and strawberry sauce, completely eager now to gobble down the thing whole, and looked up at the others smug expression.

"Is it good?" Sebastian practically purred, watching a small amount of the strawberry sauce smear on Ciel's bottom lip. He resisted the urge to lick his own lips.

Ciel nodded, forking up another strawberry. He looked at Sebastian with accusing eyes.

"So back to you. You haven't answered my question yet." Ciel poked to tip of his fork to Sebastian's bicep.

The raven raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know that badly?"

"It's not like you pay the accordion or anything." Ciel laughed loudly, the mental picture of Sebastian playing that ridiculous instrument printed in his mind.

Sebastian smiled. "No, thankfully you're producer won't amuse you to that extent. But if you really wish to know, I mainly play the cello and piano."

Ciel shook his head. "You have to choose your favorite."

Sebastian sighed sarcastically. "Can't I choose more than one favorite?" He teased.

Ciel's demanding glare got him thinking. His favorite out of those two...

"It has to be the piano." Sebastian decided. "You can only play so many genres that would sooth a crowd on the cello. The piano you can be more emotional and play ten times the amount of genres you can on the cello. Besides, I'm more confident when touching the sound instead of making the sound."

Ciel nodded, satisfied with the man's answer.

"You may return to your duties." The boy mocked in a boss-like voice.

Sebastian bowed dramatically, satisfied with his answer and sweet creation. He went back to putting his supplies away working quickly. They had to leave in a few minutes for his next job.

Ironically, something tugged Ciel out of the bliss he received from eating the cake. Didn't Sebastian say they had to go somewhere..?

"Hey." He put his fork down, and looked at the figure who was just about to go upstairs to what Ciel assumed was where Sebastian's room was.

"What is this second job of yours?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian turned to face him, a devilish smile replacing the smirk he had before.

That almost sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"It's a secret. You'll see once you get there, but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." Sebastian trailed off, descending up the flight of stairs. Ciel got up, placing his plate in the kitchen sink.

Sebastian paused at the top of the stairs.

"Ciel?" He called.

Ciel turned to look up at the man. "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

The boy furrowed his brows. "Why..?"

A chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips, causing Ciel's blood to boil slightly.

"Let's just say, I don't want to scar you with what's going to happen tonight."

Blue eyes widened. Where the hell was this man taking him?

"I'm 15.."

Sebastian waved him off, turning the corner so Ciel couldn't see him. But that didn't stop him from hearing the man mutter "Old enough..".

* * *

Sebastian opened his black bag, collecting the items he would need from around his room. It was just a normal bag, no jewels or embroidery decorated it like some of the other men at his job had theirs.

He stuffed a couple of items, and then a box that held his prized possession. Taking extra care, he slipped the box in gently, making sure the contents inside wouldn't ruin.

Setting the bag down, Sebastian stripped off his black t-shirt for the skin tight one he wore for these nights out, just as equally as black. Slipping out of his fitted gray jeans with the multiple slits, his hand reached for the cut up thigh high black socks. His boxers were especially made short for this job. He tugged on the custom order black skinny jeans that were even tighter than his shirt. Sliding a studded belt through the loops of his jeans, he remembered the first time the men at his work gave his this "uniform". He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed. Funny how a few nights out like this changed that insecure feeling to total comfort.

Sebastian sighed as he looked through the black bag, searching for a small, clear, plastic box. This was the part he would always hate. Finding what he was searching for, he went to stand in front of his full length mirror. Opening the little box, he retrieved a thin, black pencil. Popping the cap off, the man recoiled as some of the pastel part smeared across his thumb. He looked at himself in the mirror, pleased of what he had already done. The clothes complemented the muscles of his chest and abs, tone thighs stood out perfectly underneath the rough jean material. Eyes darted back to his face, and he brought up the pencil to a thickly framed lid. The eyeliner was always the tough part. It made him feel girly, womanly. But Sebastian had to admit, he did enjoy the dark effect it made. Making that scarlet/magenta color stand out more in his eyes, his uniform was complete. Running a quick comb through his raven locks, Sebastian sprinted down the stairs to the waiting boy, bag bouncing on his hip.

* * *

City lights flashed repeatedly in Ciel's eyes. His elbow propped up on the window part of Sebastian's car, letting the warm breeze whip his grayish blue locks in multiple directions. He had his heart set on not talking or looking at Sebastian at the moment.

When the man came down the stairs, Ciel had turned around from his investigating of the living room. His breath hitched in his throat, and that damn blush returned to his cheeks even more fiery than ever before. Sebastian seemed to know the effect he had on the younger male, and resisted the urge to tempt and tease him further. So, much to his disliking, Sebastian hurried the boy out of the house before his plans took action.

And now Ciel had committed himself not to become aroused by Sebastian's appearance, and that was easier said than done.

Sebastian scanned the roads, looking for the street sign that told him where he needed to turn. He needed to stand up before the tightness of his clothing creased his skin.

Ciel crossed his legs upon hearing Sebastian's aggravated sigh.

In seconds the older male spotted the street sign he was looking for, and turned a sharp corner.

Sebastian held back an amused snicker when Ciel's eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

"This... is where you work?" Ciel practically clung to Sebastian's back and shielded his eyes from the multiple vulgar scenes acting out around him.

Everywhere he looked, couples engaged in extremely intimate actions. Girls and guys, girls and girls, guys and guys. Everywhere. Out in public. In front of the mansion that Ciel and Sebastian were heading to.

Sebastian smiled, a little sadly.

"It's the only job that will pay well for the moment. Besides," He looked at Ciel in the eye, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I've been employee of the month for awhile now."

Satisfied with the boy's glare and darkening blush combo he received, Sebastian opened the door.

"O-Oh God." Ciel clutched the back of Sebastian's shirt, hiding the scenes playing out in front of him as best as he could without tripping over himself when walking.

"Hurry along." Sebastian whispered, wrapping his arm securely around Ciel's shoulder, guiding him. All the while, staring down other men and women who eyed the boy, clearly stating Ciel was his tonight, and his alone.

That was before one of the other employees stepped in front of them.

"Sebas-Chan~ Lovely to see you tonight."

Dazzling green eyes swept slowly up and down Sebastian's god-like figure.

"Looking as devilishly handsome as ever."

A pout formed on full, red lips. Clearly the employee had noticed the small, trembling figure hidden behind Sebastian. He shifted his hips to try to get a better look of the person.

"Who's this guest? You're next customer?" A smile spread a little too wide across the stranger's face when the figure peaked out to look at him, one clear blue eye staring him down. That blue eye widened when he saw what the stranger was wearing.

Sebastian's eyebrow quirked when he noticed too.

All red. Blood red clothing. Two laced garter belts squeezed one pale thigh, a long black whip tied around them multiple times. A red thong tightened around the others lower regions had Ciel's face growing hotter by the second. A red fishnet sock covered the other leg, connected by a thin strap to the thong. It seemed only his chest was covered. A flowing, satin red shirt went past both his shoulders, showing hints of red lace straps, probably connected to what Sebastian assumed what a corset.

"Grell. You know not to get involved in my nights of business here."

Grell pouted dramatically, still eying the boy. The raven pulled Ciel even closer to him, the smaller male now pressed flush against Sebastian's backside, and Ciel didn't argue, burying his face in the taller man's back to shield the vulgar environment from his innocent eyes.

"Did you bring your special items?" Grell asked, leaning closer to the older male.

"I do not need to share that information."

"Wahh~ Sebastian's so cold!"

"If you would please excuse us."

Sebastian pushed past Grell, Ciel still buried against the raven's back.

Brows scrunched together in concentration, trying to remember which hallways to go down without running into anyone else. Many of the people who worked here annoyed him, and there were many reasons behind why they did. The main were that one, the people who dared to interact with him were the people who bottomed. The ukes. Sebastian found that extremely revolting. He was always the one who topped, and that was why he could enjoy this job a little. Two, he had to put up with the customers who dared to top him. But they never did, they never got the chance.

That is the reason why Sebastian is looked at like a god in the mansion.

Finally finding the plain black door after turning down multiple hallways and pushing past crowds of people, he opened the door to his room.

Every employee received a room, no matter if it was a part or full time job. It took guts to take up a job like this one.

"Ciel. You can calm down, no one's here."

The boy hadn't dared to peek out when they were walking that whole time. The red head had already scarred him deeply. But that didn't mean he didn't trust Sebastian, which was strange since he trusted him enough to let the man bring him here.

"I do have some news though." Sebastian walked away from Ciel, leaving the boy stranded in the middle of the doorway. He quickly shut the door, eager to not let anyone in the room.

The man chuckled at the innocent teen's behavior.

"Don't act like such a virgin, it will only attract more attention to yourself." Sebastian paused when he bent down in front of a large chest. He turned to look back at Ciel teasingly, who was watching him with careful curiosity.

"Are you a virgin?" The question came out in almost a whisper, but the fierce blush informed Sebastian that Ciel had heard him.

A genuine laugh erupted from the older male, Ciel sputtered.

"J-Just because I didn't answer you doesn't mean that I am a-a v-vir-virgin!" Ciel argued.

"You're denying it. That makes you guilty. Which means.."

Sebastian rummaged through the chest's contents, finding the clothing he was looking for. He stood up in a fluid motion, and walked back to where Ciel was standing letting his hips sway just enough to make the blood rush back up to the boy's face. Sebastian pushed the clothing into Ciel's chest, and smiled.

"That you are a virgin." A smirk crept onto Sebastian's lips.

Ciel took the clothes, inspecting them. His eyes widened, Sebastian wondered if the boy's face would permanently stay the fiery blush that it was for the rest of the night. The word 'cute' popped up in Sebastian's mind. He frowned. Here he was, surrounded by the bondage and S&M items he didn't mind using anymore, and all he could think about was how Ciel looked when he was embarrassed.

Sebastian turned, busying himself into his black bag, taking out the box with special care.

"You don't expect me to actually wear these?" Ciel asked, dumbfounded.

Sebastian glanced at him. "You'll attract unwanted attention to yourself if you don't put those on, that's just the way it is around here." He lifted the top of the box.

Ciel stretched the pair of fishnets Sebastian had handed him, the rest of clothing under his arm. What Sebastian was handling distracted him.

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled in that way that sent small but pleasurable tremors down Ciel's spine.

"I'm about to put on my prized possessions."

To that day, Ciel hadn't dared to wear a pair of boots. No matter what color, height, or inch of the heel, he wouldn't go near them.

That was before tonight.

That was before he sent eyes upon Sebastian's devilish figure in a pair of the most tempting and suggestive boots he had ever seen.

* * *

**I've listened to so many songs by Mindless Self Indulgence while writing this chapter. Oh my gawd. XD**

**Sooo. (: Reviews are like sex to my vision. I fucking love you guys. 3 See that heart? That's for you guys. Don't ask me how you're supposed to share, that's up to your decisions. ;)**

**Chapter 4 will be up sometime next week. (:**


	4. Chapter 4, Scandalous

**So, my reasons of this being late are at the bottom. (: **

**WARNING. Includes and/or will include extremely strong yaoi. If you do not like yaoi, boyxboy, why the hell are you on this website? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I do not have the talent to draw such sexy characters.**

**Enjoy and review! (:

* * *

**

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**Chapter 4**

**Scandalous**

Pride had never been such a huge obstacle. Ciel's eye brows furrowed in deep thought. The inner mind battle between his pride as a young man had finally gotten too much for him to bear. Stripping his shirt off quickly before he changed his mind, the teen inspected the clothing Sebastian had practically forced into his hands, shifting each different cloth between his pale hands.

"Ugh." Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust. To go as far as making him wear _cat ears..?_

But, if it was for Sebastian.. Ciel wouldn't want to let him down...

The teen shook his head viciously. He didn't care if the man went to go jump off a cliff. He would never have feelings for him.

_But that can change._

The little voice in the back of his mind whispered. Ciel paused, thinking. What would it be like if Sebastian had feelings for him? What would it feel like it Ciel knew that Sebastian would risk his life for the boy, to look at him with such a deep passion that instead of sending tremors of fear down Ciel's spine, they would be of love and lust.

That's as far as he would let himself think. Sebastian would never have feelings for a brat like him. He wouldn't..

Maybe he just wouldn't think about it. The thought of Sebastian only becoming his producer for the boy's fame and such depressed him. Ciel would never admit it, but already he was hoping that the raven chose him for a big reason, for something more.

And maybe the little voice inside his head was right. Maybe he should build on their tsundere relationship optimistically.

Yes. That was what he would do.

Already, Ciel surprised himself with this decision. Why would he act nicely to a stranger?

_Because he interests you._

But the man was so cocky and so sure of all his actions and everything he did.

_Just like you._

Ciel shook his head slightly. He didn't act like Sebastian. The raven was so confident..

_Maybe that's what you lack. _

Ciel jolted. He didn't lack confidence. No. He _didn't.._

But the way he looked at himself in the full length mirror in front of him said differently. He was scared of going out there. Out to where Sebastian was waiting. The teen wondered if his attire would interest the man. Did it look okay? Ciel twisted and turned to get side views of how he looked in the clothes. Of course, Ciel knew that he would never pick out such an embarrassing outfit by his own decision, but..

It suited him.

The word 'sexy' popped up in his mind, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. The teen knew he would have to find a way to stop himself from blushing. Sebastian was right, it did make him look like a virgin.

But would a virgin wear these clothes?

A triumph smile worked its way onto Ciel's features. Of course not. Because tonight, he would be known as one with experience.

Sebastian knocked on the bathroom door, wondering what was taking the boy so long.

"Are you ready?" He called.

Ciel jumped at the knocking, too absorbed in how the outfit complimented his figure. A devilish smirk set on his face when he thought of how Sebastian would look when he saw the teen in his getup.

"I always have been." Ciel purred, twisting the door knob to open the door.

Sebastian noticeably swallowed.

Blue eyes narrowed seductively.

"Do I look like a virgin now?" Ciel asked innocently.

* * *

This kid would be the death of him. Sebastian feasted his eyes upon the figure before him. He had always known that his cat fetish would never do him good..

Ciel had stretched into the indigo knee high fishnet socks to perfection. The black boy shorts almost squeezed too much of the teen's lower regions, but seeing as Sebastian wore a pair of skinny jeans that did the same thing to his package, the raven couldn't argue. A shimmery, fuzzy silver belt looped through the hoops of the shorts, extremely bright in contrast of the shorts. The buckle was also a brassy silver color. The boy shorts had diagonally slashed slits going up the sides; like they didn't show enough already. But Sebastian had a limit to showing off Ciel's skin. He had chosen the black, skin tight, long sleeved shirt for a reason. And Ciel pulled it off almost sinfully. The shirt could have easily been mistaken _as_ the teen's skin it it wasn't for the slits going up the sides like the boy shorts. A wide strip of skin stood out from beneath the bottom of the shirt hem, Ciel's belly button barely peaking out from under it. On each wrist was a indigo colored cuff, a furry black button holding them in place. At the moment, Ciel was locking up a normal black collar around his neck, a small, silver rose charm dangled from it making soft clinking noises when it collided with the buttons on the boy's cuffs. To top the outfit off, the raven had retrieved a pair of sheer black cat ears, poking out from under the messy grayish blue locks. Nimble fingers failed at looping the collar together.

Ciel huffed. "Damn collar.." He struggled.

Sebastian slapped his hand away, taking control of Ciel's struggles easily. Crimson eyes still wandering over the pale skin and lack of cloth, he made a list of the pros and cons of the outfit. One thing was clear, the cat ears would stay.

"Ciel, I'm going to want you to go back and change again." Sebastian gave an apologetic look when the teen gave him an exasperated expression.

"I'm going to need you to take the fishnets off.. and replace those cuffs with a pair of normal fuzzy silver bracelets for each wrist.. You're not wearing any shoes, it's unnecessary." The raven swallowed, trying to maintain a calm heartbeat when Ciel's eyes wandered over Sebastian's own body. Practiced fingers settled the collar in place, and then unhooked the rose charm. Sebastian walked off to the dress-up chest, mumbling about things being unorganized.

"Then I'll replace this with another custom-made charm," The man stood up, a silver object in his palm, walking back towards the boy. He hooked it on Ciel's collar without letting the teen see what it said.

"H-Hey!" Ciel fought, trying to get a glimpse if the charm, sneaking glares at Sebastian.

Sebastian hooked a finger under the younger male's chin, bringing Ciel's focus to him. The nimble fingers stopped struggling with the trinket.

A smirk grew on Sebastian's face as he watched how his half-lidded, smoldering crimson eyes affected Ciel. The boy seemed to relax into his grip.

Vulnerable.

And Ciel's look matched the outfit oh so perfectly.

Sebastian leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of Ciel's ear, enjoying the tremble that he got out of it.

"Tonight, you're going to witness some very interesting events. Please, if you think this is the worst of it, think again, love." Sebastian breathed.

Ciel's eyes sparkled with innocent curiosity, but with anticipation. Eagerness.

The raven pulled back to stare in those deep blue eyes again.

"But know your limits with strangers. There are some very peculiar people working and or enjoying themselves here. Also, when people ask who you're with.."

A smug look replaced the smirk.

"You will say with me. Tonight, you are mine. I hope you understand what you're getting yourself into, Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian released Ciel's chin, and strutted to the door of his room.

Ciel puffed his cheeks childishly, following Sebastian, and then wore a smug look of his own. Pale fingers reached up to grasp a surprised Sebastian's chin.

The boy looked fiercely into blood red orbs, eye contact unwavering. Ciel could feel his blood heating up just from the intense stare,

"I hope you know what I'm capable of."

* * *

**OHH MYY GAWWDDD. The next chapter is going to be amazing, I assure you. I will make it all up tomorrow.**

**I've just been extremely busy these two past weeks. Band concerts, band auditions, teaching and helping lower class-men, registering for high school, hanging out with my boyfriend.. X) 3 We just had our two month 10 days ago. ;D He got me a stuffed bear and one of his shirts. 3333**

**ANYWAY, next chapter, there will be a lemon. ;) Because being a fan girl myself, I know you all are DYING to read a juicy one. **

**OH! BY THE WAY. I NEED A BETA READER. INBOX ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. (:**

**The next chapter will be out on 3/19/11. Aka tomorrow. (:**

**I hope to make it, at LEAST 4 pages.**

**I love reviews, they are sex to my eyes. 3**


	5. Chapter 5, Titles

**Just like I promised, here's the chapter. (:**

**Enjoy! :D

* * *

**

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**Chapter 5**

**Titles**

Strut, sway, sexy.

Indigo buttoned up 3 inch heel boots clopped after 5 inch leather black ones.

Scarlet eyes were half lidded in confidence. Pale hips swayed for attraction.

One small thumb hooked through a belt loop, pulling the hem of the skin tight boy shorts a little more below in hips, revealing those sinful pelvic bones.

Grayish-blue hair danced through the air, some strands covering sections of wide, azure colored eyes that shown with clear determination.

Unlike the lustful, warm crimson, they shown bright, unmerciful. Like ice.

Daring.

Devilish smirks spread on both faces when they noticed the people walking by turned their heads for a double take.

The raven relished in the attention.

The teen walked with his head held high, a look of smugness obvious for his expression.

The pair were walking to the late night show, where a few of the elder male's customers were waiting. He had warned the younger that the show would be rated mature tonight, seeing as that redhead Grell was performing.

Ciel didn't back down. There was no way in hell that he would show hesitation and fear tonight.

Never.

Not tonight.

Not with Sebastian.

* * *

A vigorous dance beat was pulsating in the room where they were heading, and Ciel found his heart thumping in time with the rhythm.

The tall raven ignored the drunkards who were wooing at the performer, groping at the redhead's firetruck red heels. A black eyebrow quirked and Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he watched from a distance when Grell bent down in front of the horny group, and swirled his tongue around the opening of one of the men's beer bottles. Sebastian kept walking towards the crowd, now searching for his "boss". Pausing at the flight of the stairs that lead down to the small stadium, wine colored eyes skimmed the heads of the cluster of people. His ears picked up a faint tinkle of a bell, and his head turned in the direction of the high pitched sound. Sebastian had to fight the urge to pinch the bridge of his noise at the sight of the man he was looking for.

An alto laugh erupted from the small trio of humans. A petite, Chinese woman sat atop of the laughing man's lap, straddling him. The man being straddled was currently talking to another male, one with long, gray hair. The gray strands flew out in multiple directions, like an assemble of feathers. Feather-head was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with gray skinny jeans. An extended black trench coat was worn on top of the black shirt. If Sebastian remembered correctly, feather-head was the person who, before his boss hired an employee, researched and investigated the person's background. The raven recalled his name, or nickname, to be the Undertaker.

Sebastian started towards the threesome, hearing Ciel follow after him hurriedly.

The Chinese girl twisted her head around when she heard their approach. Comic sized, golden eyes glared at the raven. The extra eyeliner and eyeshadow adding a most dramatic effect to the vicious gaze.

Ciel hesitated, but relaxed when Sebastian paused, and bowed slightly when the tiny female stared them down. Her tense, watchful eyes seemed to calm down at little, and she slowly wiggled off of the man's lap. Ciel quickly avoiding looking at any more of her appearance when he noticed her large breasts and the shortness or her kimono.

The men paused in their conversation when they watched the girl straighten up, and motion towards Sebastian and Ciel.

The Chinese man turned to look at what had disrupted his conversation with squinted eyes. His features immediately lit up when he saw Sebastian.

"Sebastian! My handsome devil! Where have you been hiding!" The man exclaimed as he stood up to give his "handsome devil" a hug.

Sebastian cringed from the contact, but plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Nice to see you to, Mr. Lau."

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes from the false happy tone.

Lau waved him off. "No need for the 'sir', you are indeed my best employee." The Chinese chuckled merrily, motioning to the Chinese girl. Expressionlessly, the girl moved to Lau's side, placing a protective and possessive hand on his chest, glaring at the raven and the boy behind him.

"Now now Ranmao, behave little child. Our much loved Sebastian is present, and I think he has brought a guest as well."

All eyes, including the Undertaker's, rested on Ciel. The teen held his head high, proud. Weakness wasn't a trait here. But he felt the need to cover himself up when Lau's eyes swept up and down on his boyish frame. Curse those boy shorts.

Sebastian chuckled when he noticed the youngers discomfort. Feeling pity on Ciel, he redirected everyone's attention back to himself. Which wasn't hard to do.

"This is my new musician, Ciel Phantomhive. I have replaced his last producer." Sebastian walked to stand behind the boy.

Lau's eyebrows raised and the Undertaker smiled wider.

"_The _Ciel Phantomhive?" Feather-head questioned.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. The boy nodded.

"Yes, nice to meet everyone." Sebastian was surprised when the teen even smiled a little, shyly.

"Oya~ Sebastian, the boy is beautiful. What attracted you to him?" Lau asked.

Ciel arched an eyebrow, looking up at the man behind him. A smirk crossed the boy's lips when he noticed Sebastian had been caught off guard, but then quickly regained his composure.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Lau, but I have customer's waiting." Sebastian bowed to the Chinese couple, then to the Undertaker, who giggled like a little school girl.

Lau waved when the two began to walk away from the group.

"Enjoy yourselves!" The Chinese man called.

Ciel had a bad feeling about what Lau said.

* * *

"Ciel."

"Don't start with me."

Sebastian huffed. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Anything but that."

"Want to go perform with Grell?"

"Absolutely not."

The raven chuckled. "Then do you trust me?"

Blue eyes looked back at the taller man questioningly. "Depends."

Sebastian grunted, and took the teen's hand in his, dragging them down a hallway. Sebastian stopped at the last door in the hall.

"There better not be anything vulgar behind those doors."

Sebastian chuckled. "Have you not been looking around here this whole time?"

Ciel ignored that question. "What's behind the door." He pressed.

Sebastian noted that Ciel hadn't tried to push his hand away from him. The raven parted his lips in that mind-numbing smirk.

"I'm going to show you why I'm the best employee here."

Fear flashed suddenly in the boy's navy eyes. Then they hardened, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm going to watch you and another horny person go at it? No thanks."

Sebastian's smile widened slightly. "Of course not, that would scar your innocent little mind," Ciel frowned at the word 'innocent'. "But that's why I asked if you trusted me."

The raven bent down in front of the boy, closing his eyes when bringing the pale hand up to his lips. He brushed them softly across the porcelain skin. Ciel sputtered in embarrassment, but that little voice in the back of his mind whispered out to him, making that blush grow fiercely.

_This is what you've been wanting. This attention. He wants you. Let yourself go. _

Time seemed to stop when Sebastian opened his eyes. Those thickly framed orbs entranced Ciel. Ablaze rose colored orbs seemed wider. The magenta flecks making them look brighter, but a glazed sort of brighter.

Was that eagerness?

_No.._

That was lust showing in the devil's eyes.

Oh God. Ciel's mind raced for an answer. It was simple really. Just a quick yes or no would solve it. But it was much more than that..

The inner mind battle in the teen's mind was interrupted when he felt something wet flick across his heated skin on his hand.

_What..?_

If Ciel's eyes had gotten any wider, Sebastian was sure they might have popped out. He hungrily relished in the boy's raging blush, how much it stood out on the pale, delicate skin. His fingers stroked the vibrating pulse on the boy's wrist, waiting.

Not many of the musicians he worked for were this young. And he usually didn't take an interest in young musicians. But the Phantomhive child had caught his eye.

Oh, yes.

Sebastian remembered the first time he had seen the boy. The young teen was doing an interview on television with an extremely popular music producer. When the raven caught of how motivated and determined and competitive he was, it was like an immediate pull. He had to find the Phantomhive, and he sworn it to himself ever since that day. It was an unbearable attraction that Sebastian could just not ignore.

And now, Ciel Phantomhive stood in front of him. Flustered by Sebastian's actions.

_Flustered._

And Sebastian was one hundred and ten percent sure that the boy could not deny it.

Then came the answer that seemed to take all the oxygen out of the pair. Out of the hallway, the world.

"I trust you."

Sebastian paused, and then, clearing enjoying himself, stood up and turned the knob to open the door. Inside was pitch black, but the raven motioned inside nonetheless.

"After you."

"Se-Sebastian!"

The raven arched an eyebrow. "Is this not what you wanted?" He bent down to drape his chest over Ciel's back, lips brushing his ear. "Didn't you say you trusted me?"

Ciel shivered when Sebastian's hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"Y-yes. Wait! No! This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to get out of these clothes!"

"I beg to differ." Sebastian breathed, nibbling on the boy's ear. The fur from the fake cat ears mussing up his raven locks. Sebastian purred when he was rewarded with a strangled gasp.

Ciel gulped in a much needed breath of air. The larger male was straddling his hips from behind, crushing his stomach. Being the dominant one, Sebastian had pinned both of the Ciel's wrists above the boy's head. The teen was forced to arch his back in order to breath, just making it easier for Sebastian to pin him down. At least they were on the bed in the room instead of the floor, or Ciel would truly have a reason to get revenge on the other male.

The raven traveled down Ciel's neck, and bit down on the tender area of flesh below the boy's ear. A cry erupted from pink lips. Ciel had never been in such a heated situation. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed being dominated.

But he guessed if it was Sebastian, that was an exception.

The man had earned a title that was above "Mysterious Stranger" and "Pedophilia Acquaintance".

Just in a few hours, their relationship grew.

And Ciel had accepted the impossible of it.

But while doing so, he ended up being molested.

The fierce blush reached down to his neck when he realized that he liked it.

He liked being sexually teased by Sebastian Michaelis.

_Then why are you hesitating?_

Ciel cursed his perverted mind to the deepest pits of hell. He knew he was going to regret this choice.

Or maybe not.

"Sebastian."

The older man paused in his teasings. The finality in Ciel's voice threw him off. He sat up and let go of the pale wrists.

"Yes?"

The teen wriggled underneath the man's heavy weight.

"Get off me you great loon!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed as he got on his hands and knees. Ciel twisted around to come face to face with Sebastian. The raven smirked..

"You didn't really think I would let you get up?" Sebastian whispered.

Ciel puffed his cheeks childishly, deciding to not answer that question.

"Did you have something to tell me? A request, maybe?" The smirk grew, and in the dark, the teen could see the sharp tips of the man's canines.

Ciel shivered, and looked anywhere but Sebastian's smug expression when he started to fidget.

"W-well, you see.. I-I want y-"

All of the air escaped the teen's lungs. Breathing failed him. All he was aware of at that moment was the feel of Sebastian's lips on his.

Hesitantly, Ciel moved his lips. He trembled when Sebastian eagerly moved his lips with him. And they moved again. And again. Sebastian breathed out when frail arms wrapped around his neck, one hand gripping the short locks on the back of his head.

God, this child..

Ciel's gasp was audible as the raven swiped his tongue smoothly across Ciel's bottom lip. Asking for entrance. With the boy having no experience, Sebastian knew it was his job to lead, and he would do exactly that. But he couldn't say he wasn't just a little surprised when Ciel opened his mouth without the virgin-like hesitation. Immediately, their wet muscles collided. Both men moaned at the feeling. Ciel concentrated on the dance they were intertwined in. Sebastian's tongue slowly glided down the teen's soaking muscle, drool traveled down the corner of Ciel's mouth and the teen arched his back when he felt a warm hand press down on one side of his hips.

The other one bent down to travel up the side of Ciel's other thigh, adding more pressure to the one on his hips.

When Sebastian lowered himself to grind his own hips against the teen's, Ciel's grip on his hair tightened. The blood rushed with such ferocity to Ciel's lower regions, the boy bucked upwards helplessly, making Sebastian groan at the sudden friction.

The two were so enveloped in their heated actions, they hadn't heard the quick footsteps running down the hall to stop at their door. Without permission, the stranger intruded upon their lustful doings.

Ciel jumped violently at the interruption, and Sebastian turned to glare ferociously at the stranger.

"SEBAST-CHAN!" The lights flickered on, causing a painful groan to escape from Ciel's swollen lips. Electric green eyes drank in the scene he had so rudely intruded upon.

"WHAT THE HELL SEBAST-CHAN!"

* * *

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. Ciel blushed fiercely into Sebastian's neck. Grell trembled with enraged jealousy.

"Can we go home now?" Ciel mumbled.

"Once Grell is done, yes." Came Sebastian's reply.

Grell, too infuriated for words, stood up after giving Ciel another long-lasting glare, and walked away, swearing under his breath.

Sebastian watched the redhead, and waited until he knew Grell was long gone to gently tug on a lock of Ciel's hair. The teen groaned, twisting his head in a direction that would lessen the feeling of his hair being pulled. One of the cat ears poked Sebastian's cheek, and the raven frowned.

"We can go home now."

The teen's tired groan was Sebastian's only response. The older male rolled his eyes, and plucked the cat ears from Ciel's head. An idea popped up in Sebastian's mind, making that teasing smirk come back. Smoothly, he reached in between the small space of his chest and Ciel's abdomen. Very gently, but with applied pressure, he brushed his knuckles over the teen's crotch.

Ciel's eyes snapped open.

"I'M UP! Let's go!"

The raven chuckled as Ciel grabbed his other clothes and headed out the door, Sebastian following closely behind.

* * *

As the multiple satin sheets and the soft velvet rose petals swept against my back I was in heaven. Sebastian was whispering kind words to me as he felt his way down. A skilled tongue traveling across my boyish chest, lapping and sucking at many patches of my sensitive skin.

"Se-Sebastian..wait." Scarlet eyes looked up to me questioningly.

"What's wrong, Ciel? Haven't we both been putting this off long enough?" He asked with a devilish smirk and a glamor in his eye. Oh, his eyes.. they always entranced me..

I squirmed underneath his lustful gaze. God.. how I wanted it. How he made me want it. But with so little experience, and here laid the devil above me.

The way his smile swept away my breath and attracted my eyes to his perfectly sculpted bone structure, truly a demon to cause the sin of lust. The smile turned into the smooth smirk I had grown to yearn for. I couldn't help the blood that rushed to me cheeks when red glowed a vibrant magenta. He wouldn't last with this much restraint for long..

"Nothing, Sebastian. We've sustained this as long as possible. Please, please continue.." I managed to choke out.

The excitement and nervousness in my voice carried without my notice. But, Sebastian continued.. I stifled a low moan as he went from kissing me to my ear, slightly nibbling it. He moved down to my neck, biting. It hurt at first, and then the pain began to lessen as he lapped up the trickles of blood that managed to break through my sensitive flesh. He whispered sweet things that we're barely audible..

_Ohh.. _What a butler..

I moaned.

How can I, a mere human, interest the raven above me? But it was almost impossible not to succumb to me with my reactions and expressions being so tempting..

He moved slowly, feeding off of the small mewling noises I made. I sighed, I made it so difficult to be around him in these situations. But this, this would be the night. I said to continue.. and as the one hell of a lover he claimed he was, I knew he would pleasure me to mind-numbing heights.

"SebastianSebastianSebastian.." I chanted his name as it was the only thing on my mind. His presence clouded up my senses, and I could only hear him. Magenta eyes flickered up to meet my own, and I breathed out shakily. I could only see him. Pale, smooth hands felt softly underneath me, skimming my back. I arched my head back. Could only feel him.. The flawless skin, the bone structure, his hands, his height, his tongue, this lips, his eyes. It was too much to bear to have him with me. A devil, my own guardian. He kept going down my neck, to my chest. My hips bucked slightly as he reached my inner thigh.. before he stopped.

"Ahhnn.. Se-Sebastian!"

I whimpered as the talented mouth stopped above an unbearable aching.

"Is there something you need, Ciel?" Sebastian purred as his hot breath was so close to my reaction of these actions. So close.. A shiver ran down my spine when he crawled a little closer.

"P-please! Please Sebastian! Aah.." A chuckle vibrated near my erection, and I responded with a pathetic moan.

"Impatient are we?" He whispered, ghosting his breath over my chest.

"It's your fault.. You make m-me feel this way.._ Haahhnn.."_

Sebastian's eyelids drooped halfway at the sound of my begging.

"Tell me.." Lowering his voice an octave, he watched a drop of perspiration slide down my neck.

"What do you want?" Hot breath skimmed over one of my nipples, making it stand up for more attention. Just like every other nerve in my body.

"I-I want you. N-Now." I managed to breath, somehow, when the raven moved back up to kiss my swollen lips. Tantalizingly slow.

Sebastian groaned.. it was a deep growl. Filled with such want it should have been illegal.

A firm hand began to kneed my erection, causing me to jump. Nothing but colors of red and black and magenta filled my vision. I felt my blood pump hotly underneath my skin, and my body spasmed and twitched from Sebastian's skilled hand.

"_Ahhhh.. Hnn!_"

I felt Sebastian's eyes on me, studying my reactions of pleasure.

And that was even more arousing.

_"Sebastian~!"

* * *

_

An excruciatingly bright ray of sunshine flitted across a particular boy's eyelids. His pale hands gripped the sheets so tight, his knuckles had gone an impossible white. A feminine neck bore a thin layer of sweat, and wine colored eyes watched the teen's chest rise and fall with an impractical pace.

The raven towered over the wicked display. A devilish smirk began to form on the raven's lips.

Sebastian bent down over the trembling frame, and blew hot air against the pulsing vein in Ciel's neck, a high pitched whimper rewarding him. He moved up, and bit down harshly on the teen's earlobe.

A strangled moan echoed throughout Sebastian's bedroom.

Azure eyes stared at him in disbelief, Ciel's heart rate went up when he remembered what he had been dreaming about just a few seconds ago.

Sebastian snickered. "Good morning to you too." The raven dashed out of the room before Ciel had a chance to throw a pillow at his head.

**Like I said, a very interesting and fun chapter to write.**

**Next chapter is going to be about Ciel's confidence. And stuff. ;) XD**

**Btw, Ciel's dream was actually written by me and one of my friends. XD We wrote it at 3am. (;**

**Hopefully updated on 3/25/11 (:**

**Like I've said before, reviews are like sex to my eyes. You all give amazing oral. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6, The Stage of Addiction

**WHAT IST HIS FUCKERY? I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN THREE WEEKS.**

**I must be a real disappointment. **

**BUT WORRY NOT! I've already got the 7th chapter going, and will be up by next friday. (: **

**Let's give a shout out to my beta reader! Yenii-Chan! She's an amazing help! 3 **

**So without further ado, I present to you, the 6th chapter of this fic. (:**

* * *

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**Chapter 6**

**The Stage of Addiction**

**-RoyalPainsXX**

A particular moody teenager sat on a raven's bar stool, poking at a stack of pancakes that had been completely soaked through with syrup.

The raven sighed.

"It was just a joke."

Azure eyes burned into the teasing crimson.

"You know damn well that what you did was not a joke." Ciel picked up a whole pancake that was dripping with the sugary sauce, only for it to splat back down on top of the stack. Little drops of the syrup splashed onto the handsome, pale face. The boy froze, but when Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together and he closed his eyes in irritation, a spurt of a giggle escaped the full lips. The giggles evolved into quiet chuckles, and then Ciel's framing was shaking with laughter. Sebastian walked over to his sink, and rinsed the syrup off with lukewarm water. He stood back up, letting the water run down his pronounced cheekbones, lean neck and trickle down the tone chest the raven was proud to call his.

He stayed like that for ten seconds, and opened his eyes. All the irritation gone, being replaced with a calm and serene look.

Ciel paused from his laughter, seeing that Sebastian wasn't doing anything. Nothing to get back at him. He just stood there. The boy froze when said man turned to face him, locking eyes.

That peaceful look in the raven eye's disappeared, going back to that teasing, seductive tone.

Oh, God. What that did to Ciel.

The man stalked over to the boy, face still dripping wet. Some of his collared shirt soaking in the liquid. Sebastian leaned both elbows onto the stool, hovering over the boy's breakfast. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, curiosity getting the better of him. Scooting closer, wine colored eyes drank in every reaction the boy made.

Ciel knew he was entranced. Unconsciously inhaling Sebastian's spicy sweet scent that was like a drug to him already.

And damn, he was addicted.

Slowly, Sebastian brushed his nose softly against Ciel's cheek in a tender manner, the boy shivered from the unexpected contact in such a way. The raven smiled, his hand reached forward to brush of lock of grayish blue hair behind the boy's ear. Ciel looked down, a blush dusting his cheeks. He didn't let most people touch him in a soft and loving way, it made him feel belittled. Underestimated. But with Sebastian, it was such a natural feeling when the man made his blood run hotly in his veins, flaming his cheeks. He didn't know how to handle it.

Sebastian was aware of how his actions affected the teen, and pursed his lips. Ciel's body jumped and shivered when an unexpected attack of cool air blew in his ear. Before he had the chance to push the raven away, Sebastian was already speaking in quick, hushed words.

"I want you to get ready in the next 45 minutes, we have a busy schedule today."

Ciel glanced at him questioningly, but did not argue. The boy was use to how busy his days could become with him being a world-known musician. That was one reason why he liked his career; Ciel was never bothered with boredom.

Sebastian leaned down, molding his lips into the crook of Ciel's shoulder. It was almost painful to stand back up, to widen the space between him and the teen.

Without another word, the two males descended up the stairs to Sebastian's room.

* * *

If Sebastian hadn't been on the other side of the room, Ciel would have already landed his fist into the man's jaw. This was the _sixth_ time the raven had forced him to change his attire. The man had a sadistic personality, even if they were on a tight time schedule.

Sebastian stood in the corner of the room, evaluating his latest creation. Eyebrows furrowing in criticism, the raven bit the inside of his cheek.

Of course, all of the outfits he chose for Ciel were perfect on him. Flattering the boyish figure almost illegally. But that was Sebastian's problem.

Sebastian Michaelis had a problem with sharing his property, and that included putting whatever 'property' out on display. Ciel was his latest edition.

Ciel turned in different directions, standing in front of the floor length mirror. Blue eyes glanced up at the face of the man behind, and narrowed when he saw the thoughtful expression on the said face. Sebastian's wine colored orbs flickered up to meet oceanic. Embarrassed, Ciel started to fidget with the end of his shirt cuff.

The older man had dressed in a black, fitted and collared shirt with black cuffs completed in shiny silver buttons to hold them in place. Miniature black buttons followed each other in a single file line all the way down to Ciel's pelvic bones. A pair of tight, skinny denim washed jeans that rode low on his hips. The grayish blue locks ended a few centimeters above Ciel's petite shoulders, and the bed head making Sebastian's eyes cloud over.

The calm before the storm.

The raven walked over to the smaller male, and lifted Ciel's chin. A few bangs slid to the side of Ciel's face, revealing those ice cold eyes hidden behind the fringe. They pierced right through Sebastian's warm, cinnamon colored eyes. But it had the opposite effect of what Ciel was trying to accomplish. Sebastian's physical contact was unneeded, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the feel of the older man's skin against his. Ciel was the one to fall in Sebastian's spell.

Ciel took a hesitant step towards the man. Sebastian's eyes gleamed when the teen tilted his head questioningly. The raven's eyelids lowered.

"Do have something on your mind?" Sebastian purred, watching every move Ciel made.

A hint of a smirk played lightly on Ciel's lips. Another step forward. Sebastian's chest lightly brushed against Ciel's. Ciel mentally cursed the clothes that both of them were wearing. Sebastian frowned when he noticed this error, too. But those negative thoughts were brushed away under the rug when Ciel raised himself on his toes by an inch.

"Maybe.. What would you do if I said yes?" He teased, bringing his pale hand up to brush against Sebastian's collar. The older male shivered as the silky fabric made contact with a soft patch of skin on his neck.

Sebastian bent down and nibbled on Ciel's earlobe, the boy rewarding him with an audible gasp.

"Y-you haven't answered my question." The words rushed out shakily.

Sebastian glanced at the alarm clock near his bed. 9:43. They had to be at the studio by 10:45, they had plenty of time.

The raven worked more at a leisurely pace, taking his time to relish in the sounds his prey was making.

"Se-Sebastian." Ciel tried to order in a firm voice, but nevertheless, failed to do so. Ciel cursed himself.

"Am I not _showing _you what I would do? I think I deserve some kind of reward seeing as you didn't even answer my question, but yet I seem to have answered yours." Sebastian's hot breath rushed onto Ciel's abused earlobe. Ciel's cheeks burned with a harsh intensity, and he shivered from Sebastian's antics.

"A reward?" A breathy chuckle escaped Ciel's pink lips. "D-Don't get too full of yourself."

Sebastian huffed. "Don't get too cocky." He bit a little too hard on Ciel's earlobe, causing the boy to yelp in surprise. Sebastian chuckled when Ciel swatted him away.

Ciel turned around, heading for the door, swaying his hips teasingly at Sebastian, the heated moment forgotten at the moment. The raven rolled his eyes, and Ciel didn't miss it. The boy laughed.

"So, what instruments are we using for this recording?" Ciel turned around, glancing at Sebastian who was following him out the door.

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully for a moment.

"Do you know how to play guitar?"

Ciel looked at him quizzically. "Electric or acoustic?"

Crimson eyes gave off a disbelieving look. "I thought you were a musician, not a rock star."

Ciel shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to play them." The two musicians jogged down the staircase. The younger male beamed when Sebastian looked impressed.

"Acoustic?" Ciel couldn't stop the crooked smile from forming on his face. He was actually looking forward to this day.

..How long had it been when he had looked forward to a day of practicing..?

Ciel noticed the footsteps behind him had paused, and he turned around to see why Sebastian had stopped walking. The raven held up a finger - wait - and walked to a closet door on one side of the, what Ciel guessed, was Sebastian's office/recording room.

* * *

Ciel waited patiently, he wondered what brand of guitars Sebastian favored in. Glaciated eyes looked around the room, and rested on an instrument case on the couch. A violin case. His violin case. Ciel glanced back at the door Sebastian went through. He heard the distant chords and notes of acoustic guitars. Eyes flickered back to his violin case. Maybe if his fingers weren't use to the many strings on the guitar, the thickness.. He would bring his violin just in case. Ciel brought it anywhere he could with him, it was like a security blanket. He always thought musicians cared about their instruments like the objects were their children. That's how he thought of his violin, at least.

Sebastian slid past the doorway again, this tie handling two guitars with the logo of _Fender_ across both of the hard cases' surfaces. He struggled awkwardly with getting both cases out of the thin doorway for a couple of seconds. Wine colored eyes flickered when he noticed a figure walking in his direction in his peripheral vision. Sebastian looked up when he finally had the bulky cases under control. Ciel looked up, his eyes shining. Sebastian resisted the urge the chuckle at the boy looking so young and free spirited. But, who could blame him? A musician starting his first day of practice with a young, popular, musician that resembled his passion for this lifestyle was going to sit down with him today. And they were going to talk about random things, about their lives probably, about the music they played everyday.

It wasn't daily that Ciel got to do these things, and with Sebastian by his side, this attractive and talented stranger and musician, Ciel could finally enjoy the stereotype of 'living the life of a musician.' He would be able to understand the meaning behind each melody, each chord, each minor and major solo his hands worked on the strings.

And God, it's been a life time since Ciel had ever felt this connection with music. The tune of a soft self-confidence, and a forte of motivation mixed with passion sang through his veins as he strode with his head held high to the passenger seat of Sebastian's car.

Today was different, Ciel thought as he turned the knob to open the front door, the hot and humid breeze rushed into his eyes, but he wouldn't let that ruin his mood. It was only him and Sebastian, with both of their guitars, in that one room, with that one mic. The feelings of inspiration and pure rhythm motivating every joint to move in every direction in their fingers. It was like making love with each note. Each syncopated eighth rest, with the complications of the key signatures. And when a solo popped up, multiple scales slurring with major and minor notes, that was the release of the passion put into that piece.

"Which recording studio are we going to?" Ciel had been to multiple studios, sometimes with different recording companies. All of them well known. But Ciel doubted that Sebastian was going to drive to one of those studios where every room had been run down, over used.

No, this man sitting next to him had high class, and it would be a complete shame if he had chosen a recording studio and company so carelessly, one so bland. There was nothing special about any of the studios Ciel had previously visited, and the teen was excited to see which one Sebastian had signed a recording contract with.

Ciel scoffed as Sebastian raced out of the driveway, permanently scarring the road with multiple tire and skid marks.

"Eager?" Ciel teased, smiling in Sebastian's direction.

The raven smirked back, eyes of a deep cinnamon color flickered to warm the boy's clear Winter morning orbs.

"That's one way to describe it."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be taken place at the recording studio, and Ciel and Sebastian will engage in a deep conversation. Must likely some heated moments. ;)**

**Sorry if it seemed like an anime at the very end, I was watching Durarara! when I typed this one up. haha**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**-Leave good oral reviews. ;) You know I fucking love it when you guys sex me. **

**Thank you! :D**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7, Confession

**Alright, 7th chapter, LET'S GO.**

**So I have realized that I haven't exactly been committed to updating this fic on time, but blame me.**

**-Swim team practices/meets, marching band practices/band camp, drama practices, TYO practices/concerts, piano lessons, guitar lessons, work, and all honors/AP classes on top of that.**

**So I thank you ever so deeply for being patient.**

**Let me give a shout out to my absolutely amazing Beta Reader, Yenii. Girl, you are my hero.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I realize it's short, but let me tell you, the next chapter will be like a blow-job to your fan girl minds. ;)**

* * *

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**Chapter 7**

**Confessions**

God damn, if Ciel hadn't known better, he would have thought Sebastian was driving to North Carolina.  
It shouldn't take this long to drive to a recording studio. The teen's eyebrow twitched in impatience, and the raven didn't miss it.  
Sebastian sighed, maybe he should have warned Ciel that the recording studio was an hour and a half away from the house.  
Ciel's cheek was propped up on his elbow as he watched his surroundings zoom by him. Sebastian eyed him warily.  
"Bored?" Ciel could hint a bit of amusement in Sebastian's question.  
Ciel glared in his direction. "I wonder why I would be." An exasperated breath escaped his lips.

Sebastian licked his dry lips in temptation when he saw a small pout find it's way to the boy's mouth. He let his mind drift for a few seconds without taking his eyes off the road, momentarily flickering back to the boy sitting next to him. Ciel closed his eyes, eyelashes creating dark shadows across his high cheekbones.  
Tease. Sebastian shook his head. He had never met a human who was totally unaware of their own seductive actions as Ciel was. Not even at his part time job was there such a person.  
The way Ciel bit his bottom lip, unaware how sensual it looked in Sebastian's wine colored eyes. Whenever the teen fully looked him in his eyes, it was like a silent challenge.  
Almost an unspoken plea.

_Come. Come get me._

Sebastian smirked at the thought. Never would Ciel's pride go so low to that extent. The boy would rather wait and watch Sebastian struggle with his own pride and desires.  
But of course, that is where that challenge reaches to an impossible ending.  
The raven clucked his tongue as he waited for the light to turn green.  
"Isn't this like, the seventy-fourth light we've stopped at?" Ciel asked in a dull tone, his eyes still closed.  
"Close, but who's counting?" The raven murmured teasingly.  
The two sat in silence as Sebastian seemed to relax with each minute ticking by as they sat there waiting for the light to turn green.  
The silence was interrupted by a loud piano riff. Startled, Ciel looked down at his pocket as he recognized his cell's phone ring tone. Quickly shifting it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID. Indigo eyebrows twitched with annoyance when he flipped his phone open, all the while Sebastian listened in on his conversation.  
"Madam." Ciel spoke into the speaker, knowing fully well that the man sitting beside him was listening to every word that came out of his mouth.  
"Oh, Ciel! I've been so worried! You know you have to tell me when you go off to another performance, I am your only guardian. I should be informed of these things at an earlier notice." His aunt scolded. Ciel rubbed his temples with his free hand, Sebastian tried to hold in a chuckle, but failed. The boy sent a glare at the raven, only earning him another snicker.  
"Yes, well, I'm not performing at another performance for awhile. I have a new manager." Ciel spoke lowly.  
"Really? That's wonderful! I never liked your previous manager anyways, that old pervert," The woman commented in a disgusted tone, "Anyway, who's your new manager?" She asked brightly, curiosity getting the better of her.  
Ciel glanced at Sebastian, who had tensed up. The boy assumed the male had heard his aunt ask that question. Sebastian caught Ciel's eye and gave one curt shake of the head.

No.

Ciel smirked.  
Sebastian tensed, ready at any moment to snatch the cell phone right out of Ciel's hand.  
"I agree, I was not very fond of him either. Speaking of my new manager, his name is Sebas-"  
Sebastian lurched forward on the gas pedal as the light turned green, smiling in victory. His darkly rose colored eyes dancing with hidden amusement.  
Ciel paused, taking a deep breath. He fought the urge to yank down on one of the raven's black locks.  
"Never-mind. His name is unimportant." Ciel snickered as Sebastian frowned at his rude comment. "Anyways, I'll be traveling more often with taxis and other necessary transports. Today, I'm just going to spend the day at a recording studio. I'll call you sometime soon about booking a concert hall for my next performance."  
"Ah, okay Ciel, darling. Are you with your manager right now? Can I just have a quick word with hi-"  
"Sorry Auntie, it's extremely dangerous to talk on the phone and drive at the same time. Shouldn't you know? Well, we're almost at our destination, so I'll call you in a few weeks." Ciel hung up before his red-haired aunt could say anything else.  
Sebastian laughed. "She's your only guardian?"  
"Yes," Ciel huffed. "Are we almost there? I'm getting a cramp from sitting here for so long."  
The boy could practically hear Sebastian's eyes rolling as the raven pushed on the gas pedal a little more.  
Sebastian grinned. "Yes, my lord."  
The raven laughed when Ciel slapped him in his arm.  
"It was a joke, a joke."  
"Right."

* * *

Sebastian turned down another road, and Ciel sighed. The teen rested his head on the window sill of the car, bangs feathering over his eyes. Given the new curtain over his eyesight, the man sitting next to him wouldn't be able to tell whether or not Ciel was looking at him.  
Ciel studied the male, noticing whenever they came across an intersection, how his delicate black eyebrows would furrow together in concentration, waiting for the chance to turn either way the road let him. Ciel let himself burn and scorch in Sebastian's flame colored eyes for a few minutes, noticing how his heart sped up considerably.  
He understood how Sebastian affected him physically and mentally, but the question was, what these reactions exactly mean?  
It was Ciel's turn to furrow his eyebrows. That was a good question, and one that would probably keep him up at nights. He wondered if Sebastian had the same kind of reactions. But wouldn't Ciel notice? No, of course not. Sebastian always had his ways of hiding emotions. Ciel exhaled, this was the kind of time where he wanted to have the ability of reading minds. If there was such a thing.  
Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when his ears picked up on a soft noise. One that lasted for half a second. Confused, knocked out of his daze, Azure eyes cleared, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes landed on Sebastian's lips. His upper lip had been gifted with a perfect Cupid's bow, the lower one full and sensual. Both lips had jutted out, coated in an extremely thin layer of saliva. Ciel's eyes darted to the closest movement; Sebastian's cheek, which had caved in, causing his lips to turn to one side. The raven's eyes searched for any oncoming cars before pulling out onto the next road. Oh, he bit his cheek. But what was that sound from before?

Ah.

There it was again. That soft exhale..  
Sebastian looked out Ciel's window, and the boy had a full view of the man's face. His lips were damp again, tone chest rising and falling with each breath.

_Oh._

It was his breathing. What a beautiful sound. Like Sebastian's own personal melody. Ciel let his thoughts drift, he thought about how Sebastian's breathing would sound if the raven and him were in bed, togeth-

What?

Why was he thinking of that? Ciel mentally cursed himself. To be fantasizing? About a man who was probably in his late twenty's? While he was fifteen? What was wrong with his mind..  
But what if Sebastian had already made those sounds with someone else? Jealousy whipped it's red hot tongue across Ciel's heart.  
"Sebastian." The raven's name escaped his lips before Ciel could stop it.  
Sebastian arched an eyebrow, still paying attention to the traffic. "Yes?"  
Ciel fidgeted before he grumbled, fully aware he could not get himself out of the situation his stubborn mouth had already gotten him into. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Silence fell over between the two as Sebastian stiffened for a moment. Ciel cursed himself to the deepest pits of Hell.  
"No."  
Blue eyes flickered in curiosity. "With how famous you are?"  
Sebastian chuckled. "I could say the same for you."  
"Touche."  
Sebastian turned the wheel to a right, and put the car in park. Ciel could see the top of the supposedly large building from his slouching posture in his peripheral vision. But his attention at the moment was on the man next to him.  
"Do you have someone you're i-interested in?" Ciel stuttered, the words barely a whisper.  
Sebastian was struck in a situation he could clearly not get out of without a direct answer. He turned to look directly in those ice cold eyes. He wanted to be the one to melt them.  
"Maybe." He answered simply, not breaking eye contact.  
"Do I know this person?" Ciel pressed.  
Sebastian bit his lip. "Better than I do."  
A hint of a blush dusted Ciel's cheeks. Never once were his past music producers gentlemen. He could get use to this.  
If Sebastian was going to play like this, Ciel thought with a devious smirk, then game on.  
Ciel sat up, slightly leaning towards the raven. He didn't miss the way Sebastian's eyes widened just enough to make Ciel smirk in victory.  
"Is it a girl?" Ciel pouted teasingly.  
Sebastian froze, pride telling him to avoid that question, but his honesty ruling out.  
"No."  
Ciel's smirk deepened. "A boy?"  
The older male's heart stuttered. The boy was playing dumb with him. Oh, no.  
Sebastian's eyelids drooped, his candy red colored eyes glazing over. "Yes."  
Ciel's smirk fractured. He wanted to be the one to win this game, and damn it, he will.  
"What does this person look like?" Ciel's indigo eyelashes fluttered and he tilted his head to the side.  
"Like a human version of a Smurf." Sebastian laughed at Ciel's expression.  
Ciel had had enough with these games. He wanted the answer that was tugging intently at his feeling, his mind, his heart. He wanted Sebastian to say those words. He wanted to hear those words escape those perfectly sculpted lips.  
Ciel's frown turned into a vicious sneer, grabbing for Sebastian's t-shirt and pulled him close. Sebastian rested his right elbow on Ciel's headrest for balance. The raven leveled with the shorter musician's eye level. Sebastian's last few laughs had faded a long time ago, and the air was thick with unspoken words.  
"Do you like me?" Both males froze at the words that had slipped from Ciel's lips. A few nights ago, when Ciel had gone with Sebastian to the prostitute house, the man would have easily and carelessly answered. But by now, both musicians were completely aware of their feelings. Those multiple kisses that they had shared were only a response to that heated moment on Sebastian's bed. It was a stage kiss. No meaning but for the pleasure.  
This was much more serious.  
Sebastian brought his hand up to take the small, pale fist that gripped the front of his shirt. He brought the now limp hand to his lips, feeling the honesty behind that question. Tasting the energy that pulsed in the delicate veins underneath the porcelain skin. Letting himself go in the passion the boy was radiating off so very obviously.  
"Sebas-"  
Ciel was cut off by a pair of lips crushing his own with a desperation that left him breathless.

* * *

**HOLY FU-**

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**OH SHIT.**

**OHMAIGAD.**

**Yes. That really did just happen.**

**I love you all.**

**Sex me with your reviews, you know I love a good oral every time I come home from school.  
Next chapter will be either updated next Friday, or the Friday after that. (: Thank you for your time and patience!**

**-RPXX**


	8. Chapter 8, Liquid Fire

**Sorry about the extremely long wait! I'm just going to say that my schedule has been packed, and I had to finish this at my coffee shop on my day off. So I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**Chapter 8**

**Liquid Fire**

This heat, was unbearable. But the teen let himself be burned by it.

"Hnn!"

Hot damn, this wasn't just fire that coursed through his veins. This was an intensity that made his brain fog up. He was aware of one strong hand that gripped his waist, and the other firmly gripping the shorter locks on the back of his head. He was aware of those sounds that were escaping his lips. The sounds that only lovers should make.

That sinful tongue that only swiped at those off-limits lips now explored his own inexperienced, wet muscle.

This wasn't just fire..

Ciel's cheeks darkened even more when Sebastian towered over him in a position of dominance, a deep growl warning the younger male how much of himself he was holding back. Pale fingers tugged on black locks. Harshly. Sebastian glided his hand upward to touch the porcelain skin. Just now. Just for now.

A gasp alerted Sebastian's mind, but only for a second.

Hotter than fire. Hotter than those scorching flames.

Ciel groaned. Their bodies would never be close enough. He would never get enough of Sebastian's taste.

Oh, his taste.

The teen bit down on Sebastian's lower lip, more delicious growls rewarding him.

Ciel trembled. Not enough air in this car. Never enough contact. More.

"Please." Those pale fingers squeezed the raven's shiny locks desperately, but Ciel cheered for himself in his mind when his voice held firm.

This was slower than fire.

Sebastian grunted, aware of the jerky movements emitting from the younger male. He crushed his lips to Ciel's one more time, smirking as a whimper vibrated his lips.

The older man slid his hand out from under Ciel's shirt, curving towards the teen's back. His other hand supported Ciel's neck, and lifted the boy. Their chests pressed up against each other at an almost uncomfortable pressure. Automatically, Ciel's arms latched onto Sebastian's back, not daring to let go as the older male moved him from the storage spot in the middle of the front seat, to vertically lay him down on the driver's seat.

Sebastian settled Ciel down onto the black leather, relishing in his work.

The teen's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, a thin layer of sweat shown on his neck. The ends of his medium to long- hair were damp from the perspiration. His pupils were dilated to an enormous size, pulsing. Ciel's lips were noticeably swollen, damp with his and Sebastian's saliva. A delicious mixture.

This steadily flowed through his veins. At a haunting, unbearable pace. And that made it all the more enjoyable.

Hot.

Ciel's eyelashes feathered over his boyish cheekbones, his eyebrows drawn together.

Sebastian fingered the first button of the boy's shirt open, his skin brushing against Ciel's neck not so innocently. The raven's wine colored eyes darkened.

Ciel peeked through his thick layers of lashes, only for the slower than fire feeling to burn with more intensity.

It was like molten.

The tingling feeling started near the spots where Sebastian touched him. But it was a good feeling. One that made Ciel giddy with..

Was that pleasure?

The teen's eyes opened a fracture when Sebastian leaned down to attack the new exposure of skin on his neck.

They squeezed back shut as the raven's teeth grazed a sensitive patch of skin. Ciel exhaled with a pleased sigh when he felt the vibration of Sebastian's groan against his neck. The man could be a gentleman. He would inflict pleasure on his mate before asking for the same treatment.

Ciel reached down to hook his finger underneath Sebastian's chin, pulling him up.

The man had never looked so full of energy.

This was more than pleasure. What was this sinful feeling.

Crimson eyes glazed over.

This was lust.

Ciel didn't bother to hesitate when he pulled Sebastian in for another kiss. Unlike the other kisses they had shared seconds ago, Ciel could tell the difference in this particular one. It made goosebumps rise on his arms, the little hairs flicking up. It made Ciel aware of every shaking muscle in his body, that was pressed against Sebastian's firm, contour muscles that were slightly trembling as well. The boy tried not to chuckle at the man's own weakened state, but he was sure Sebastian could feel the smile on his lips. Their lips moved slowly with each other, as one. They stopped, and Sebastian put a slight pressure was more before breaking the contact. His swollen lips hovering over Ciel's teasingly, and then drew themselves into his signature smirk.

Ciel knew he was still smiling, but he didn't care. He had a god before him that shared his feelings, and he hoped it would stay that way.

Sebastian didn't but barely touch his nose to the crook of the younger male's neck before he heard a burst of laughter outside of his vehicle. Both men froze, like they had been caught in something forbidden. Ciel chuckled at the thought. A few weeks ago, he would have thought something like this would be considered as forbidden. A male in his late 20's and a teen male participating in these actions and such would have seemed so vulgar in his mind. But now, seeing as that male in his late 20's was laying above him, it seemed like the most innocent thing.

It was everything but so.

Sebastian adjusted himself to sit in an upright position as best as he could without crushing Ciel's legs. Flame colored eyes flickered dangerously for the source of the interruption. It didn't take him long to find the annoyance. Make that two, annoyances.

Golden eyes flickered just as dangerously to meet with Sebastian's. A halo of blonde hair danced at his side. Sebastian felt a familiar pang of an oncoming headache in his temples when he saw this couple. The blonde was doubling over with obnoxious laughter. Sebastian turned to look out the other window, seeing the unwelcome yellow Mustang parked next to his black Lexus. He assumed they had gotten out of the car, only to witness him and Ciel indulging in each other.

Apparently, this was extremely amusing to the blonde boy.

It was then Sebastian noticed Ciel pushing on his chest to allow the younger male to get up. Sebastian unlocked the car, and opened the driver's door to step out. The laughter seemed to increase when the older musician noticed how rumpled his clothes looked, and tried to straighten the fabric. The man with the golden eyes smirked.

"I'll drown you, Claude." Sebastian commented lightly before he returned the other man's cocky smirk.

"The feeling is mutual, Michaelis." The man called "Claude" glared.

* * *

Sebastian motioned to the blushing boy sitting next to him.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, world-wide known musician," Sebastian smirked. "_My_ musician."

Ciel would have had to had brain damage to miss the meaning behind those words. He kicked Sebastian under the table they were seated at.

After what had happened in the car, Ciel had become embarrassed. Not only from himself wanting to engage in such actions, but also to show such reactions to Sebastian. And to be seen by strangers during that act? Ciel shuddered. That could do a number to his reputation.

Ciel was interrupted from his thoughts when a high pitched squeal broke the silence of the small meeting room.

"Phantomhive? THE Ciel Phantomhive?" The blond boy who sat in front of Ciel jumped up, his crystal like eyes gleaming.

"I've finally found you!" The boy claimed as he propelled himself forward, flying to glomp Ciel.

Sebastian automatically reached over to pull Ciel's chair towards himself. Claude stood up swiftly, grabbing the blond boy's hips to catch him, and pull him back before he the boy harmed himself.

"I would appreciate it, Alois, if you wouldn't act so rashly. I would hate for you to harm yourself, much more to bruise or damage your body in any way. If you did, we wouldn't be able to do any extra activities." Claude commented, before setting said Alois down in his own chair.

Alois crossed his arms childishly before muttering an almost inaudible "fine".

Ciel's face blushed brightly as he caught the hidden meaning behind Claude's words. How intimate.

Claude cleared his throat before speaking briskly.

"My name is Claude Faustus, I am Alois' music producer, and private tutor." Ciel glanced at Sebastian, who seemed unfazed by Claude's choice of words. "This is Alois Trancy, world-wide known musician. As well as model and.." Claude paused, his golden eyes darkening with emotion. "Prostitute."

Ciel's blush grew, turning his ears a darker shade of pink. Sebastian noted how cute that was.

The ruby eyed producer spoke up. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Alois. A pleasure to meet you." Sebastian hinted a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Ciel fidgeted awkwardly when he felt the weight of Alois' and Claude's stare.

"Why are you two here?" Sebastian broke the silence, clearing not enjoying how the pair took a particular interest in his musician. Ciel was his.

Claude glared. "We're here because someone reserved a recording room, and seeing as we have nothing planned in our schedule for the day, we were going to listen."

Ciel gaped at Claude. "You own this studio?"

Alois scoffed. "No, I do. This is the Trancy Estate."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, a desperate questioning look in his eyes. Sebastian noticed this, and murmured a quick "excuse us" before leading the teen to the secluded corner in the meeting room.

Ciel's words were quick and clipped. "Why did you bring us here? Did you know that this studio was owned by that creep?" A pale finger pointed briefly at Alois. Ciel growled. "Answer me Sebastian."

Sebastian put a finger on Ciel's lips to silence him, and Ciel felt a sweet pulse of blood rush hotly through his veins.

"I didn't know they were going to be here. I thought that Hannah, who is the keeper is this studio, would be here and show us our room. I did know, though, that Alois owned this studio. I chose this one because it holds the best mics and equipment." Scarlet eyes melted icy orbs. "My deepest, deepest apologies. I don't want them here either." Sebastian glanced over at the other two people who were present in the room, and golden eyes met his.

A challenge.

Ciel melted when Sebastian's lips brushed against his. The boy could taste the man's sweet musk freshly on his tongue. He recalled the heated moment back in Sebastian's car, and couldn't help to slight whimper that left his own slightly-swollen lips. Ciel was aware of the pointed glares from the other two people in the room, but he didn't give a fuck.

"Will you please forgive me?" Sebastian breathed before touching his lips to Ciel's once more.

The older male's victim trembled, and Sebastian smirked in satisfaction.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel whined. They weren't alone, and he could feel Claude's and Alois' stares boring into his back.

Sebastian kissed the boy again, hovering just above Ciel's lips before doing so. Only to drown in the reactions the teen created. Such, sinful reactions.

Wine colored eyes looked over Ciel's head, at Claude. The man's jealous expression was obvious, and Sebastian couldn't help smile.

His lips melted with Ciel's trembling ones.

Alois made a disgusted face before trying to bring Claude's attention back to him.

Sebastian snaked one arm around Ciel's waist, and Ciel gripped multiple locks of the man's hair.

"I don't think I could hold something against you for a long period of time." Ciel mumbled against Sebastian's lips.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Sebastian replied with sincerity. Even after the short amount of time he had known the musician, Sebastian couldn't imagine being the producer for anyone else but Ciel.

Claude exhaled before reaching into his jean pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

Alois eyed the metal objects and looked up at Claude, raising an eyebrow. The producer adjusted his glasses before standing up and walking to the entrance door. Alois followed, but not before sending one more glare at Ciel's back. How dare the brat pry Claude's attention away from him. Claude was his.

Sebastian silently cheered in his mind when he saw the keys left on the table, but went back to focus on his prey.

Obviously, the other pair had caught on that they would be awhile.

* * *

**Well obviously, I'm going to make them take their sweet time. ;)**

**So, I need some good oral you guys. I've finally figured out the story line of this fic. It'll probably be 30 chapters or more. That's my goal.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;) **

**Sex me up, I'll be waiting. **

**Love you guys. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9, You and Me

**So I was reading my previous reviews, AND I WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY SOMEONE NOTICED HOW I FIXED MY FORMATTING. HOLY SHIT. THANK YOU.**

**You don't know how long it took me to figure out how to correct the formatting.**

**Anyway, this chapter could be called, I guess, a song-fic. But I've always liked this song, and I recommend you to listen to it. But I included them playing this song to sort of relate to Sebastian's and Ciel's emotions for each other at the moment.**

**But seriously, go listen to this song, put it on repeat, and listen to it while reading this chapter. **

**You and Me- Dave Matthews Band**

**ANYWAY. He's your 9th chapter. 7 pages and all. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Beautiful, Rich, Dirty**

**Chapter 9**

**You and Me**

Ciel's heart beat a steady rhythm. His fingers tenderly ran over the tiny strings on Sebastian's guitar. His mind was replaying the slow, sweet kisses he and his producer had shared, the burning feeling still present on his lips.

He blushed, unable to help it. The liquid fire running smoothly and steadily through his veins. Ciel looked down, pretending to focus on the guitar strings instead of the man sitting next to him.

His pale fingers plucked the thickest string, and the boy cringed. Good lord, the thing hadn't been properly tuned in forever!

Sebastian chuckled. He had been watching Ciel since they had walked in the tiny recording room. A silver mic hung from the ceiling, and a beat up music stand stood proudly in the corner. Multiple signatures were scribbled from past musicians and their bands on the dented surface. But Sebastian doubted Ciel would go through with doing the same.

Ciel twisted the peg to the right, the sound of a low E ringing deep in his mind while he fingered the string, listening to the note climb higher until it was perfectly tuned.

Five more to go.

"You know," Sebastian broke the silence. "We don't have to play these guitars."

"No, I know." Ciel murmured, half concentrating on tuning the ancient guitar. His heart speeding up considerably at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He loved how it filled up the entire room. "I want to use them. I haven't played an acoustic guitar in awhile." Ciel smiled, remembering when the last time he had picked up one of these instruments, was when his father had given him a miniature one when Ciel had been a toddler. It had indeed, been awhile.

Three to go.

Sebastian picked at his guitar, already tuned and ready to go. He played the third string softly, silently helping Ciel tune the string that the boy was working on.

Ciel's hair swept itself down, and Sebastian could see each and every layer. He watched as the boy's jaw muscles clenched and unclenched in concentration, and how they relaxed when another string had been tuned.

Sebastian moved his finger back and forth on the last string, the high note battling with the out-of-tune one being played on Ciel's guitar.

Ciel's ears strained, listening for the sound waves, and when they balanced each other out. He had barely twisted the last peg when the two notes sounded as one. The teen breathed out a sigh as he ran his thumb down the six strings, perfectly tuned. A job well done.

Sebastian seemed to relax when Ciel had finished, and he subconsciously ran his thumb down the strings of his guitar as well.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked. He had been watching the fingers on Ciel's left hand move in different positions across the frets, listening to the different chords.

"Hm?" He yearned to hear more of Ciel's voice. Of what he sounded like when he whimpered, or asked a question, or stated, or commanded, or moa-

"Did you bring any music?" Ciel questioned, while trying to listen to how his fingers slid across the frets and strings. His right eyebrow twitched every time a string ricocheted off of a fret, he pressed his fingers down harder.

_Shit. _

Sebastian mentally cursed himself. He had been too engrossed in Ciel at his house to even pay attention to anything else except the boy and the guitars.

"N-no. I forgot," Sebastian mumbled, actually embarrassed.

Ciel paused, and looked away from his guitar, at Sebastian. It was one thing for the man to stutter. It was another for him to forget something.

Was the world ending?

Sebastian caught Ciel's eye, and once again, the boy's lips trembled. The molten fire crept slowly down Ciel's stomach, the burning intensifying when he watched the crimson eyes darken.

A nagging interrupted the sudden moment of lust in Ciel's mind. It wanted him to remember something.

But Sebastian's eyes.. They held such a clear message. A message Ciel would probably be embarrassed by if the man said it out loud. Ciel shivered slightly, as he thought of Sebastian saying those three words.

_I._

His mind pulled at him constantly. Out of the corner of Ciel's eye, he could see Sebastian's hand move towards his chair. He felt the man drag him closer. The flame inside his chest flickered.

_Want._

Something about what he just asked Sebastian. He wanted to remember, _so badly. _But Sebastian captivated him. That strong hand that had pulled his chair closer touched the fabric of Ciel's shirt, and then pressed itself against that fabric, against Ciel's hip. Sebastian's hand smoothed it's way to cup the boy's almost girlish hips. It wasn't grabby, it wasn't forceful.

It was almost tentative. Like Sebastian didn't want to scare Ciel away. But didn't the man know that he would never scare Ciel away? The boy held too many feelings.

Something about.. paper? About pages?

_You._

Sheet music.

"That's right!" Ciel jumped up, almost dropping the guitar he had loosened his grip on a few seconds ago. "I have a song."

Sebastian dropped his hand. Ciel almost wanted to make him laugh, the boy could be so bipolar at times.

Ciel handed his guitar to Sebastian by the neck, and waited for his producer to take it before he stood up and patted his pockets. A crinkly sound was heard when Ciel touched his front left pocket. He had put the page of music in his pocket before they had left Sebastian's house when he spotted the title of it in the man's room while getting dressed. He snatched it up when Sebastian had walked out before doing so also.

His hand retrieved a crumpled piece of paper, and Ciel unfolded it carefully, as to not rip it or damage it any further.

Sebastian recognized the title through the paper, and his gaze softened. It was amazing that the boy would choose that song. That had been the first piece he had ever learned on the guitar.

Ciel looked around the room, looked for a place to put the music on while they played the chords. He spotted the beaten up stand in the corner of the room, and walked over to retrieve it.

Sebastian sighed appreciatively as he watched Ciel's figure move across the small room, glad he had chosen tight and fitted jeans for his musician.

Ciel came back and settled the stand in between him and Sebastian before smoothing the page out on the stand's surface.

"'You and Me' by Dave Matthews?" Sebastian questioned, curious as to why Ciel had brought it with him.

Ciel blushed and he looked down, embarrassed. "My dad use to play it for my mom when they were still alive while I was younger. It was my favorite song that he sang to her. I almost forgot what it was called until I saw it in your room."

Sebastian handed back Ciel's guitar. Ciel took it, and sat down, scanning the chords underneath a critical gaze.

A professional's gaze.

Sebastian watched in silence. He noticed how Ciel's fingers moved over the strings to practice the chords before strumming the guitar.

Icy blue eyes bore into the wrinkled sheet of paper as Ciel ran through the song one more time.

Sebastian did not need to look at the chords, he knew this song by heart. He had always kept it to himself, but he always had hoped that one day he would play this song for the person he loved the most. It was one of the songs that actually touched his heart, that meant something to him. That spoke out to him.

Practiced fingers placed the music on the stand between them. Ciel thumbed the strings confidently, eyes still glued to the sheet in front of him. Sebastian patiently waited for Ciel to finish his quick sight reading.

Finally, the boy spoke up.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Sebastian nodded, and positioned the guitar correctly in his lap, his left thumb curling slightly to catch the strings. He placed his pale fingers over the first chord, pressing down on the frets. He gave Ciel one last look before he plucked the delicate strings underneath his callused thumb.

Ciel watched Sebastian strum the first couple of measures, before he joined in himself.

Sebastian almost stumbled upon his guitar. He hadn't expected the younger musician to act so calmly in entering their duet. They weren't fairly familiar with the acoustic guitar. Sebastian felt that quick flash of surprise bleed into admiration. To say that he was just impressed, Sebastian would be lying.

Ciel's fingers moved swiftly and discreetly over the frets. He had been impressed with himself as well, and couldn't help but to hope that Sebastian could say he was proud.

That one thought only drove Ciel even more to make sure he didn't stumble over himself.

They played the intro measures a couple of times, before the feeling of music and passion could literally felt amongst themselves. It was until Ciel started to sway a bit to the heavy slurs and bleeding thrumming of the notes, that Sebastian started singing.

"'Want to pack your bag, something small. Take what you need and we'll disappear. Without a trace, we'll be gone, gone. The moon and the stars will follow our car.'"

Ciel shivered. Swaying a bit more. He wanted to lose himself. Just this once. He wanted to lose himself in Sebastian's playing, Sebastian's low, husky voice, Sebastian's everything.

"'And then when we, get to the ocean. We're going to take a boat, all the way to the end of the world. All the way to the end of the world.'"

Sebastian's fingers stung from pressing down on the strings so harshly, but he didn't care. He didn't want to notice.

"'Oh, and when the kids are old enough, we're going to teach them to fly.'"

Ciel hesitantly started to mumble the lyrics he read on the page, switching chords, strumming rhythms. Sebastian didn't take his eyes off of his musician when they entered the chorus.

"'You and me together, we can do anything. You and me together, yes. Yes. The two of us together, we could do anything. The two of us together, yes. Yes.'"

Ciel glanced and Sebastian as his fingers switched back to their opening chords, and felt his cheeks flame up.

Sebastian's gaze was unwavering, and Ciel bet his ass that the man had been looking at him the entire time they had sang those words together.

Sebastian swayed, and Ciel nodded to the slow beat. True musicians getting lost in on piece of music. The passion and talent shimmered in the air, and Ciel found himself smiling. Actually smiling. This is what it felt like, he thought, to loosen up. To play music. To have fun.

With the person you care about.

Ciel's cheesy grin grew when Sebastian started the second verse, and the man didn't miss it. He couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his lips, either.

"'You and I, we're not tied to the ground. Not falling but rising. Like, rolling around.'" Sebastian chuckled when he watched Ciel bend over his guitar, strumming like there was no tomorrow.

Getting lost in the moment.

So much energy.

"'Eyes closed, above the rooftops. Eyes closed, we're going to spin through the stars. Our arms wide as the sky. We're going to ride, blue. All the way to the end of the world.'"

Ciel was breathless.

"'All the way to the end of the world!'" Their voices rang out in that cramped, tiny room.

"'You and me together, we can do anything. You and me together, yes. Yes! The two of us together we could anything, yes! Yes!'" Ciel couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He hadn't sung in forever. Much less, sing in front of someone.

It was exhilarating.

Sebastian watched the boy's movements. They were wild, and free, and energized, and ready.

This was what making love to music felt like.

This.

Sebastian joined his voice with Ciel's, together. They sang as one.

"'We can always look back at what we did. Only memory of you and me. Right now, it's you and me forever.'"

Sebastian paused, focusing mainly on the triplets his thumb murdered on the strings. Sweat beaded on his hairline, and he exhaled, pleased as Ciel's voice rose at a quick crescendo.

"'And you know, we can do better than, anything that we did. You know that you and me, we can do anything!'"

Ciel stopped strumming, he felt the quick, irregular pulse of his heart in his fingertips. He looked down to see them a hardening, bright red. He sighed pleasantly, listening to Sebastian's notes decrescendo. He looked over at the man, catching his breath.

A thin layer of sweat could be seen on Sebastian's neck, as well as the roots of his raven locks were damp. The man's shirt was rumpled, but neatly. It suited him, Ciel decided. But what really made his heart beat quicken was when Sebastian's fingers slowed down smoothly, but his muscles trembled. His wrists and fingers shook. The boy saw the older musician's Adam's apple bob, hard.

Ciel felt the blistering gaze before he saw it.

Sebastian's eyes had never looked to deep. But clear. They were a bright, deep red. A burning cinnamon color. Ciel could never get tired of those eyes. They glowed in the moonlight, and they shimmered in the sun. There were too many shades and colors and shadows in those eyes for Ciel to name. But he could clearly say what emotions he saw in Sebastian's eyes.

Energy.

Sebastian's fingers thrummed the copper strings almost silently.

Lust.

Ciel's throat worked. Swallow, too dry.

Passion.

Sebastian locked eyes with Ciel's crystal clear shards of glacier-like orbs.

Exhilaration.

"Sebastian." Ciel whimpered. "Don't look at me with those eyes."

The sound of Ciel's pleading voice raised the little hairs on Sebastian's arms, creating goosebumps.

Sebastian's strumming slowed, almost eerily quiet in the box-like room. After all of that energy, all that was left, that was heard, was Sebastian's quiet picking and playing.

Sebastian's intake of air could be heard over the guitar.

"'The sun is falling.'"

The practiced fingers stopped, the strings squealing in a quick protest.

Ciel closed his eyes.

"'Until it leaves the end of the world.'"

Sebastian's muscles trembled uncontrollably. Adrenaline rushed in his veins, mixing with the sweet pulse of blood and sheer energy. But it was a good rush, like a drug-less high. He placed the guitar back down into its felted case before he turned his full body to Ciel.

The teen's eyes were still closed. His breathing was labored. The thin strips of muscles in Ciel's chest and biceps shook. His pulse vibrated the skin above his heart. His lips trembled.

It was a sin to Sebastian's eyes. Ciel was tempting.

He shouldn't. He shouldn't kiss him.

Don't take advantage.

But Ciel's lips were so smooth against his own. Sebastian wanted to feel the swollen flesh melt with his own. To move with his own.

He really shouldn't.

Ciel waited. Every sense was heightened due to his lack of sight. He could feel Sebastian's waves of lust and want and need radiating off the man's body.

It felt so right to share this room with him.

So good.

_I shouldn't provoke him._

_I shouldn't take advantage._

But maybe one little poke of fun couldn't hurt them.

Sebastian stood up, and swiftly knelt down. His locks flickering and swaying in the air conditioning.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's curious eyes taking in his reactions, his body, his everything. He wasn't use to being analyzed this way, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. It created sparks in his fingertips. His breathing deepened, and the muscles in his thighs and chest clenched.

Sebastian inclined his head two inches forward, their lips only centimeters away. Ciel could taste Sebastian's sweet musk on his tongue. His senses only reached out to the man in front of him. Ciel wanted to loose himself to Sebastian, just like he had with the music a few minutes ago.

The air was still, the energy in the room seemed to pause, waiting for the couple to move, to interact.

Ciel tensed even more when he felt movement on either side on his thighs. Sebastian had smoothed his hands on the sides of his chair. It was he was sitting on the raven's personal cocoon.

Sebastian slid one knee forward, almost closing the space between them.

Ciel's lips trembled.

"Ciel." His name escaped at a whisper through those sinful lips.

"Sebastian." There was no hesitation. Saying Sebastian's name only seemed right. It felt right. Ciel loved how the man's name felt on his tongue, through his own lips.

"Sebastian, please." Ciel's voice turned into a whine, but it's not like he cared.

Sebastian watched through half-lidded eyes. "'Please', what?"

Ciel could hear the tease in the murmur.

_"Kiss me."_

Sebastian didn't argue.

* * *

**Alright! Ninth chapter, done, and updated on time! SWEET.**

**Reviews would be lovely, you fangirls know how I like my oral. ;)**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Cant' wait till next time~**


End file.
